Closer Than You Think
by ihavealife
Summary: My first AU! takes place in modern times, but no worries, everyone is in character! despite the setting. Rin is an average school girl who finds a not-so-average boy, Sesshomaru. Details inside! M for swearing, violence, lemons!
1. Who are you?

(a/n): this is my first AU! So basically, it takes place in modern times where Rin is your average high schooler and Sesshomaru is the strange new kid... but there are many twists and turns. in case you're wondering, yes, Sesshomaru IS a demon in this. but anywho, i don't want to give too much away!

also, for those of you who haven't read my fics, I'll explain what the bolded titles in the dashed lines mean. for instance, the first one -Longing- These are titles to the corresponding song from the Inuyasha official soundtrack.

I highly reccomend you read it with the music, it really really helps. I promise! In order to access it, just simply go to youtube, search "Inuyasha OST _" and then the title of the song I have listed!

okay, without further or do, please enjoy :) and don't forget to review!

* * *

**-Longing-**

His face was a masterpiece alone – carved by the hand of an artistic God wielding a golden chisel. How the pools of his polished amber eyes rippled against any light, whether it is the sun or moon, his perfection was impeccable. The markings on his face, a faded blue crescent moon plastered on his forehead and the gentle yet dangerous stripes that hugged his cheeks should have scared her, but they didn't. Instead, she reached out and buried her cold hand in his soft, warm, shockingly silver tresses as his strong arms, also marked with beauty, protected every inch of her body.

She didn't even know who he was. An angel? A Lord? A demon? All she knew was that she wanted to stare at his snow white complexion and lose herself in the storm of his exotically mysterious eyes. Everything about him was so strange, yet so familiar. A large furry pelt that danced when the wind called for it, hung over his shoulder and a river of the softest silk came together to make his royal kimono. _Who are you?_

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEE—"

**-Dinner at the Higurashi House-**

Rin's hand slammed against the alarm clock next to her bed, angry that it had yet again, woken her from an enchanting slumber. Groaning, she flipped her thick covers over her head and squeezed her eyes shut. _C'mon, fall asleep; you can't wake up now…you haven't even found out his name yet!_ Her eyelids fluttered. No good.

"Rin, young lady, if you don't wake up soon, you'll be late for school…again!" Her grandmother called from the kitchen downstairs. _Oh right, school._

Washing her face in the sink and patting it dry, she stared at her reflection and sighed. Rin was a petite girl, 17 years of age now and still lacking a few inches. Her parents died at a very young age so she never had the chance to compare her resemblances to close family. Brushing her long chocolate hair and applying a small amount of mascara to her already thick and heavy eyelashes, she slicked on a pale shade of pink lip balm and grabbed her bag.

"Here's your lunch dear," Grandma Kaede smiled, handing her beautiful granddaughter the brown paper bag. And soon, Rin was out the door and heading to a school day she would not soon forget.

* * *

**-Cheer up Hojo!-**

She slid the doors of her classroom door open and sighed. Students were already throwing around paper airplanes and flirting with one another. Rolling her eyes, she walked up to her desk where she flopped herself and her books down and buried her head inside her arms.

"Rin?"

Her head tilted up to see the very friendly classroom-cutie, Kohaku standing there, smiling. If Rin hadn't been so frustrated with her dream, she might have smiled back.

"Rin, you never picked up your phone yesterday," he scratched the back of his head nervously. "Is everything alright?"

She nodded and forced a smile onto her face. "Yeah, of course, I was just busy. Sorry Kohaku, was it important?"

"N..No, not really…"

"Good morning, Rin!" Kagome placed a hand on her friend's back and smiled. "Sleep well?"

"Define 'well'" she grumbled.

Kagome looked dejected and raised an eyebrow at her curiously. "Oh, so you had one of _those_ dreams again?"

The sound of their teacher sliding the door and walking in caused a flow of hushed noises amongst the students as they each took their seats quickly and greeted him. Mr. Myoga was a strange looking man, with a nose so sharp he could have been mistaken for a flea. Two thick whiskers of gray hair grew from the sides of his face as his scalp was shiny on the top, a clear sign of aging. The unfortunate man was so short, he had to stand on a stool in order to face his students and write on the board. His eyes nearly popped out of his head but he was overall, a very knowledgeable teacher…cowardly when it came to the principal, but still useful.

"Class," Mr. Myoga started and cleared his throat, "we have two new students today, so none of your funny business."

The students shuffled in their seats – the guys praying that they were girls and the girls fixing themselves in case they were boys.

"Mr. Sesshomaru Taisho and… Inuyasha Taisho is it? Very well, please come in boys!"


	2. Art

**-Searching for the Sacred Jewel-**

_Could it be? _

"This is Mister Sesshomaru Taisho," Mr. Myoga introduced, holding the boy out for everyone to see. He came dressed in the school uniform but somehow managed to look so different from everyone else. He had a beautifully pale face, perfectly pointed nose and shockingly light brown eyes that seemed to narrow at the sight of his class. A head of black, sleek, shaggy hair sat on his head, framing his face with front bangs. He licked his lips, biting the edge of the bottom and stared out into the void.

His brother it seemed was less cold, with bigger rounder eyes, equal in shade. He too had a head of shaggy black hair that was messier than Sesshomaru's. Two angled eyebrows rested on his forehead, giving him a fierce appearance. "And this is Inuyasha," Mr. Myoga finished.

The girls stared in awe, completely forgetting their dignities and letting their mouths hang and drool drip. Rin watched as each one of them turned scarlet, turning to face one another and squeal at the sight of the obviously impressively good looking boys. Even the male population had to admit they stood no chance against these strange newcomers.

But Rin had no time to fondle over which boy she liked best like the others were. She felt her head fill with steam and her hands perspire. Utterly paralyzed by Sesshomaru's face, she trembled and looked down. _I'm dreaming again, I must be… He looks so much like…_ An image of her unknown dream guardian popped into her head as she grabbed a handful of her own hair and shook her head in frustration, as if it would destroy all memories of _him_.

That's when she looked at the sound of the chair next to her squeak against the hardwood floor. Sesshomaru placed his books down with long, pale fingers and proceeded to rest his chin on his hand. The entire class turned to see what was happening. _The new boy chose to sit next to her? Even though there are empty desks everywhere, he chose to sit next to her in the back corner of the room?_

She blinked four times at his oddly familiar face then gulped. Scooting her seat over in the opposite direction, she let her long hair serve as a curtain and looked the other way, blushing. Sesshomaru glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and slowly blinked, then paid his attention back to the front of the class.

As the lecture proceeded, she found herself emerged into her schoolwork and what a relief too. That is until, from the edge of her vision she saw a white piece of paper. Curious, she turned to see that Sesshomaru, still looking straight ahead at the board, held out a slip of paper between two long fingers. "It's from your friend," he stated emotionless.

Rin's eyes widened as she snatched the paper and read it aloud from Kagome:

_Wow, lucky you! Inuyasha keeps sniffing my hair… Why are you acting so weird? Are you nervous at the fact that Sesshomaru is a hottie? _

Rin angrily crumpled up the note and glanced at her friend who indeed was being sniffed by Inuyasha. Glaring and shaking her head ever so slightly at Kagome, she accidently found herself staring at Sesshomaru's side profile again, but this time, he turned his whole face towards her.

Their eyes met and locked for a moment until the loud school bell ripped through the silence. _Saved by the bell._

* * *

**-Light Hearted Beat-**

"What's wrong with you?"

"Huh?"

"Rin! Pay attention, I've asked you a million times already!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say."

Rin held the sides of her face and rested her elbows against the cafeteria table. Heaving a great sigh, she plopped her head down and hit her fist against the surface a few times in frustration. Who the heck was that guy? She was sure, no, she was _absolutely sure_ he was the boy in her dreams. A little different she will admit, but come on, who really had silver hair and fangs?

Kohaku raised an eyebrow at her and took a bite of his sandwich. Chewing nervously, he caught sight of his older sister Sango and her boyfriend Miroku entering the room. "Hey sis!"

Sango looked around and smiled at her little brother. She was in the graduating class this year and was quite a beauty to behold. Miroku was the same age, a bit on the lecherous side, but nonetheless a good guy for Sango.

"Kohaku! I was looking for you!" She smiled. "I heard you have two very strange new boys in your class," she continued. "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru I heard?"

Kohaku grumbled, remembering how every girl fell weak on their knees for them earlier today and nodded. "Yeah, it's ridiculous, really."

Sango ruffled her brother's hair and laughed. "Now, now, Kohaku, no need to get jealous over that!" She pointed at Rin and frowned. "What's wrong with _her_?"

Kagome threw her hands up in the air in frustration and rolled her eyes. "Ever since Sesshomaru—she's been acting like this!"

Rin responded by lifting her head slightly, then bringing it down hard against the table.

* * *

**-Sit Down!-**

The bell rang once more as Rin relieved, headed to her favorite class – art. She came just in time to see that the teacher, Mr. Totosai, was introducing Sesshomaru as "the new boy in town" and how he wanted everyone to "make him feel welcome". _Wait, Sesshomaru?_

She gulped and quietly walked to her area, hoping she could pass unnoticed, but nothing slipped by that old man with the bulging eyes. "Ah, Rin! My start student!"

Rin froze and sighed. _Well, it was worth a try_.

Mr. Totosai gave the task of free painting today, one of Rin's specialties. Grabbing a set of watercolors, she happily skipped back to her canvas – only to notice that Sesshomaru had chosen the spot next to her, again. _It's all just a coincidence, he probably just likes the lighting of the window there… whatever, it's none of my concern. Besides, the guardian of my dreams is much better looking!_ She pouted and stole a glance at him, painting what seemed to be a flower of some sort. _Who am I kidding, he's gorgeous._

The hour passed quickly as Mr. Totosai collected everyone's work and displayed them at the front. "Kagura, you drew… yourself. Very nice detailing in the wind blowing behind you! Naraku, what is this?" Mr. Totosai pointed to a canvas bleeding purple and black.

"It's an abstract representation of my will," the boy responded.

"I… see, very well, moving on! Sesshomaru! My, I am impressed with the colors of your work!" Sesshomaru's canvas portrayed a beautiful red flower against a purely white background. "I am looking forward to your next production, my boy!" Rin glanced at Sesshomaru to find him crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"Rin, do you mind explaining what this is?" Totosai inquired. He pulled out her canvas to reveal the angel of her dreams – his flowing kimono, long silver hair, markings, swords, claws and all. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and twitched. "Well, it's…just someone I would love to meet one day," she answered, blushing. She made sure to draw him from a distance so that his face was unclear. After all, she couldn't afford to make Sesshomaru think she was drawing _him_.

Sesshomaru stared intensely at her work, narrowing his eyes and moving them from the painting to Rin, and back again. The bell rang and instead of briskly walking out as he had always done, he waited for her to gather her things.


	3. The Well

**-At the Place We Met-**

"Is there something you need to say?" Rin asked inquisitively, staring into the deep and light colored of eyes of this strange boy. Mr. Totosai had left the art room, leaving the two to be alone. "Well?" she blinked.

His stare was so full of thought, so full of question, that Rin couldn't help but to blush.

"You… your name is Rin, right?" he almost gulped, intensifying his expression further. "The painting," he stammered. "Have we… met before?"

Rin's eyebrows rose in surprise and slowly shook her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about. What picture? The one I just did you mean?" But before he could answer, he quickly gathered his books and walked out of the room.

_He left… what a jerk! Who does he think he is? _

* * *

**-Kohaku's face-**

That night, Rin lay on her warm bed and stared at her white roof. Sesshomaru's face wouldn't leave her mind alone. _Its bad enough I have to see him in my dreams, but when I'm conscious too?_ Rolling on to her side, she brought the blankets closer to her face. _Maybe I'm being ridiculous, he could have mistaken me for someone he knew… and when I answered no, he must have thought me uninteresting. That has to be it._

As the night air drifted in through her open window, she felt herself being lulled to sleep. Yawning, she closed her eyes and started to drift into another dream.

She could see a well in some kind of shrine. The Higurashi Shrine. _Why am I here? Where's Kagome?_ Looking around, she saw the familiar face of her friend and sighed with relief.

But as she tried to step up onto the stairs and out of the creepy darkness, she felt her legs melting. The well was getting bigger and bigger until it had swallowed the two of them whole. That's when she saw _him_.

"Sesshomaru?" The pale figure stood, watching her. He looked surprised. Maybe that's his name… to be sure, she repeated it one more time and noticed that he looked pained. Turning around, his silver hair flicked in the wind and he started to walk away.

_Sesshomaru, that's it! But… why?_

_

* * *

_

**-A bit of Kindness-**

"Father, I swear, she _knew_," Sesshomaru pleaded. "She knew of the demons."

Inu Taisho sighed, rubbing his temples and faced his son. "Sesshomaru, there is no possible way this Rin girl knows of _anything_." He walked away from his son and sat at his office desk, frustrated.

"Then how did she know of me?" Sesshomaru continued. "And father, I… I think I know her too."

Inu Taisho took off his glasses and looked up at his son. "It is impossible, but if she is who you think she is, then watch over her closely." Wavering his hand, he dismissed his son.

Inuyasha walked in, interrupting and asking when dinner was. Noticing Sesshomaru standing there, he raised an eyebrow. "What's with the serious face?"

Sesshomaru growled at his half brother. "Nothing that concerns you, stay out of this," he snapped and walked away, untying the school uniform tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

As his blue dress shirt came undone, he walked into the bathroom and stared into the mirror to see the otherwise invisible long silver hair and markings on his face.

_How could she have possibly known?_ He slammed his fist against the countertop and splashed his face with cold water, watching the cold droplets slide down his smooth skin.

* * *

**-Awakening Love-**

Rin yawned and stretched her long limbs. Thank goodness for Saturdays. The sun was shining bright, the breeze was cool and Rin… sneezed?

Slapping her forehead, she remembered how she had fallen asleep last night with the window open. "Ugh, no, I can't catch a cold now! Not on a beautiful Saturday!" Grandma Kaede walked in with a cup of hot tea.

"I heard you sneeze, Rin."

Rin's eyes widened. It was just like her grandmother to be standing outside of her door. She wolfed down the tea, washed her face, and threw on some clothes.

"Where do you think you're going?" her grandma lectured. "You're in no condition to be—" but before she could finish, Rin was out of the door.

She pedaled on her green bicycle down to the Higurashi residence. _I need to ask Gramps about that creepy well!_ An image of Sesshomaru popped into her head, nearly causing her to collide with another bike. _Stop it!_ She told herself_. He's just a stupid… boy!_ She heaved a great sigh and parked her contraption outside of Kagome's shed.

* * *

**-Across the Time, Kagome-**

"The well?" the old man asked. "What for?" His two long, grey eyebrows rose and eyed Rin suspiciously.

"Oh, I was just curious! I'm doing a report on… wells… and I…" she laughed nervoursly.

Gramps clapped his hands together and nodded. "Good girl! Taking an interest in the famous Higurashi History I see!" Rin rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed. Kagome sat there, a mortified expression plastered on her face.

"Rin, you came here… for _him_?" she pointed to her grandfather.

"Well," Gramps continued, "the well is said to behold many mystical things." He crossed his arms. "It's also called the Bone Eaters Well… but from who knows what! Sorry dear, the well remains a mystery to even me."

Rin sighed and nodded. "Thank you, I should be off now."

"Wait a second!" Kagome grabbed her friend's sleeve. "It's a Saturday, you're not going off that easy! C'mon Rin, we have no homework, let's go grab some lunch and do some shopping, what do you say?"

Rin considered her stuffy nose and headache, but Kagome was right. It was rude to just leave.

"Fine, but only for a couple of hours, I'm starting to catch something nasty."

* * *

**-Cheer up, Hojo!-**

"Another dream?" Kagome sipped her milkshake and shook her head. "You should see some counseling."

Rin laughed, taking a bite of her burger and shook her hand. "It was really weird, I'm telling you! It was him… the new boy at school!"

Kagome sighed. "You have a crush on the new boy and you're already dreaming about him?"

Rin slapped her forehead. "You know what? Just forget it," she huffed. _Why do I even bother?_ "Kagome," she needed to ask, "Do you think angels and demons really exist?"

Kagome grunted. "Don't even get me started! First Gramps, now you? Demons, Demons, Demons! Have you ever seen a demon before?"

Rin shook her head.

"Well there you go!" she confidently said. "Now the day is wasting away, let's go try some stuff on!"

The two girls walked out of Wacdonalds and headed towards the shopping center. _Maybe this is what I need, to get my mind off of these ridiculous things and back to reality_. But as the escalator took them down, she could have sworn she saw Sesshomaru riding the one opposite them. Gasping, she looked back to see if he was still there and frowned when he was nowhere to be seen_. So much for reality_.


	4. An Act of Kindness

(a/n): okay, another chapter! Sorry of this plot seems a bit unoriginal, but I promise it WILL get better! HAVE FAITH IN ME! :D and oh, review :3 hahaha.

* * *

**-Happy Friends-**

_Achoo! _Rin sniffled, her nose pink from blowing it so often and her eyes droopy with the pain from her fever. "Ugh, I feel terrible," she groaned, sitting on her couch.

"I told you not to go out, but you never listen!" Grandma Kaede clicked her tongue in disapproval and handed her granddaughter another cup of piping hot tea. "Now Rin, tomorrow is Monday. If you don't get better by tonight, I don't want you to go to school. Understand?"

Rin gravely nodded and flopped her head onto the silk cushions, closing her eyes and recalling the amount of times she thought she saw Sesshomaru yesterday while shopping with Kagome._ I've heard of hallucinations, but this is just ridiculous. I can't believe I lost my wallet though!_

She groaned once more, scolding herself for her carelessness and sniffed. How was she going to take her exams without her ID?

_Ding Dong_

She buried her face into the pillow and pulled the light covers over her head, listening to the sound of her grandmother open the front door.

"Who are you, young man?"

"My name is Sesshomaru, is Rin home?" he asked emotionlessly.

Rin burst her eyes open and sat up straight. _What the heck is he doing here? How does he even know where I live?_ She shook her head in disbelief and pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Rin? She's very sick right now…" Her grandma proceeded. Sesshomaru's face suddenly twisted with a hint of concern and nodded.

"Very well, is she too ill to see me?"

Kaede looked back and called for her."Rin! A nice classmate is at the door!" no answer. "Rin?"

"Uh… grandma?" she said between fake coughs. "I can't move right now. Ask him what he wants!" After another series of forced sniffles, she buried her face in her hands. _Why did I just do that? _

After a few murmurs were exchanged between the two that Rin couldn't hear, she saw Grandma Kaede walk into the room with Rin's wallet. "He brought you your wallet, dear. He said he found it on the bus and thought he would bring it back for you." She handed her the purse and raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you know that lad, Sesshomaru?"

"Oh, him? Nahh, he's just a new boy at school…" be blushed, putting the pouch on the table and lying down again.

"Well, what a handsome boy he is," her grandma teased. "Even if he had strange silver hair and markings."

Rin's breath stopped, but before she could ask, Grandma Kaede was already gone.

* * *

**-Innermost Love-**

Sesshomaru bit the corner of his thumb nail and narrowed his eyes at the ceiling, turning on his side.

_If this Rin knows of my other existence… could she be… her?_ He breathed in the smell of the crisp night air and shook his head gently_. No, it is sheer coincidence_. _Still, that painting…_

He closed his eyes and leaned his head on the back of his arms. Promising himself not to think too much of the strange girl, he sighed and fell asleep. But there was no escaping her. That night, he too was haunted by a dream of her face that chased after him, even in sleep.

As he awoke the next morning and headed to the bathroom to shower, he looked into the mirror and gasped. His reflection, the image of the fierce and beautiful demon, which never showed any emotion, was smiling.

* * *

**-Rin and Sesshomaru-**

"Today, you will be partnered up for the social project which will be worth 30% of your grade," Mr. Myoga stated, smugly to himself. "You don't get to pick your partners," he laughed. "It's more fun for me that way. Now let's see…" He squinted his large eyes and surveyed his classroom and turning to face the black board, he wrote the names of the partners.

Sesshomaru showed no interest in the project at all whatsoever, but he knew who he would be paired with. As Rin stood up and walked over to see what the topic of the assignment was, Sesshomaru moved his books to the desk next to hers.

Rin looked surprised when she came back to see that Sesshomaru was already sitting there, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. "Um… Sesshomaru?"

He opened one eye and looked up at her.

"We're partners," she said. "I don't know how you knew so quickly... you must have insane vision if you can see the board from this far away."

He shrugged and watched her take a seat next to him. She was still sick, he could sense it.

"We're supposed to present on the Warring States of Feudal Japan," she continued, flipping through her book and frowning. "That's strange, there's not much on that particular era."

"Why are you here?"

She looked up and blinked. "Huh?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "You're still sick, aren't you?"

Her eye twitching, she briskly looked away and smiled. "Don't be silly…" a pink crept through her cheeks. "Oh, I almost forgot. Thank you for bringing me my wallet yesterday. I don't know how I would have lived without it!"

Sesshomaru nodded and grabbed a pencil from the back of his ear.

"But, can I ask you something?" She tilted her head to the side and waited for him to reply. She took his silence as a 'yes'. "How did you know where to find me?"

_Your scent was easy to follow._ He cleared his throat. "I saw you walking to your house from school the other day."

"Oh," she said, slightly disappointed. _Did I expect anything else?_

Sesshomaru leafed through the thin pages of his social book and closed it. "There's not much on the Feudal Era here as you already know," he stated coldly. "Come by my house after school today."

"Pardon me?" _his house?_

"My father has a library on the history of Japan that we could use for the project," he explained, writing down his address on a slip of paper. "Here, come by whenever you'd like."

The bell rang and he gathered his books and walked out of the door without saying another word. Rin looked at the address and noticed his strangely perfect handwriting and blushed. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.


	5. Demons

**-Little Fox Demon, Shippo-**

"Only to study?" Kagome asked, narrowing one eye suspiciously at her friend. "Really, Rin?"

"Yes! How many times do I have to tell you, it's just for the social project," Rin answered, exasperated.

They sat in silence, listening to the whir and rattle of the engine, as Kagome drove her little car around the corner. Rin had always relied on her best friend for transportation, but today, she only used that as an excuse. Truth was, Rin didn't want to face Sesshomaru alone, not at first at least.

The car drove up onto a stone driveway onto what appeared to be a mansion. High pillars extended upwards at the large wooden door. As Rin walked up, she noticed two creepy looking dog statues guard the outside of the entrance. Flowers of all sorts bloomed between the cracks of the old house and around the white picket fence that lead to the Taisho back yard. She had never seen a house with so many windows before, and to top it all off, the door was opened by a very short, green-ish, impy looking man.

"Who are you?" He unpleasantly questioned.

"My name is Rin, sir," she gulped, and then raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?" Rin couldn't believe the ridiculous answer that came out of her mouth.

"Jaken, but that is Master Jaken to you!"

"Is she here?" a deep voice called out from inside the large and spacious house. The servant straightened out and replied that it was so, stepping aside for the girl to enter.

She turned around, waved her friend goodbye and watched the car swerve out of the driveway. Stepping in, she accidently stepped on Jaken's feet, causing him to howl in pain.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, reaching down to help him up.

He slapped her hand away and scowled. "Stupid human," he muttered under his breath and waddled away.

* * *

**-Across the Time, Kagome-**

Rin took off her shoes politely and looked up to see a tall man, built, with long black hair tied up into a ponytail. He wore a dark blue suit and carried a briefcase in his large, pale hands. "Hello Miss Rin, I am Inu Taisho, Sesshomaru's father."

She gasped and bowed her head before him nervously. Her cheeks were flushed pink when she came back up and noticed that Mr. Taisho was smiling. This only caused her to be even more insecure. "It's an honor to meet you sir," she stated and brushed a hair behind her ear. "Thank you for allowing me into your house and letting me use your library." She shuffled her feet under her weight.

"My, what manners you have!" he laughed heartily and watched his son walk down the stairs. "Son, a fine catch I must say." Sesshomaru sighed and looked away. "Anyways, I trust you two to be well. I'm off to my meeting now. Rin," he faced her. "I insist you stay for dinner."

Rin, shocked, opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by Mr. Taisho. "I'll have none of that. Dinner will be served at 7. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha is out for a jog."

He stepped out of his house briskly and locked the door behind him leaving Rin and Sesshomaru in the awkwardness of the silent house.

She found herself staring at the beautiful décor inside the room she was standing in. The roof was decorated with strange paintings of demons being slain by a bright light. The walls were a cream color, and the wood was made of a dark cherry oak.

"The library is upstairs," she heard Sesshomaru say as he already started to walk away from her.

* * *

**-Evil Demon, Naraku-**

"So, he's gone off to a different dimension has he?" The demon's long black hair fell down the purple robes of his back.

The pale child holding the mirror nodded.

"Well then, where is this place anyways?"

"It is a different frame of time all together," she stated emotionlessly. "Thousands of years into the future."

Naraku smirked, his arm resting on his upright knee and motioned for Kanna to take leave. "The Great Inu no Taisho has fled with his sons… what a joke." He cracked his hand in frustration and stood up, his dark kimono cascading down in a waterfall as he did so. "Well then, I'll just have to go to them."

* * *

**-Searching for the Sacred Jewel-**

"Wow," Rin breathed, flipping the pages of the enormous, dusty book. She examined the detailed pictures, one by one and wiped the binding clean with her sleeve. "Sesshomaru, is all this real?"

Sesshomaru gave her an inquisitive look which made her shut her mouth immediately. "What do you mean, _real_?"

"You know…" she stammered. "Like, do demons really exist?"

"Yes," he simply answered, then thought about it. "Well, they did. A long time ago."

Rin nodded, fascinated. So Kagome was wrong – demons really did exist. She couldn't help but to think of the guardian in her dreams. "Hey, Sesshomaru?"

He sighed and tilted his head back to look at her.

"Can demons be… beautiful?"

Sesshomaru choked on his water and set the cup down, never taking his eyes off her. "What's wrong?" she asked confused. "Did I say something to…"

"No," he spat out. "Demons take on human forms too. In fact, most demons that can _are_ beautiful." As he saw Rin blush, he quickly changed the subject and pulled out a book on the warfare history part of Feudal Japan and jotted meaningless notes.

She sighed, still confused about her state of mind and caught sight of a large black leather book that was pushed to the very side of the book shelf. The binding read 'Inu Clan History' and she pulled it out; blowing the dust that had collected on it for who-knows-how-many years. Before she could open it though, she heard Jaken's annoying voice yelling from downstairs.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" he squawked. "Bring the human girl down for dinner! Master Inu Taisho commands it!"

_Lord Sesshomaru? _

_

* * *

_

**-Dinner at the Higurashi House-**

She sat at a round table next to Sesshomaru as Inu Taisho took his seat at the edge. Jaken jumped up onto the chair in front of Sesshomaru.

"Where is that kid?" Mr. Taisho growled, staring at his expensive gold watch. "He's late for dinner, again."

Just on cue, Inuyasha burst through the doors, panting. "Dad! You'll never guess why I was late today… I ran into some dem—Rin?" The boy's eyebrows rose in surprise as he gulped and walked over to the table. "You're… at… my house…?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Yes, Inuyasha. She is here at our house," he replied coldly.

Rin smiled nervously and scratched the back of her head. _What have I gotten myself into?_

"Well, where are your manners Inuyasha?" Inu Taisho asked, closing his eyes and setting his napkin on his lap.

"Uh, right…" Inuyasha, still confused, took a seat next to Jaken.

"You should really try to be on time more, Inuyasha. Like your brother Sesshomaru… now he is a man of his word!" Jaken exclaimed.

Inuyasha punched the green man's head and scoffed. "Yeah…put a sock in it."

The kitchen doors opened to reveal 5 pretty maids who served them their food. Rin was utterly fascinated. The gourmet was exquisite…surely they didn't dine like this every day? "Rin, please, help yourself!" Inu Taisho handed her a plate of colorful sushi and smiled.

As dinner commenced, Rin could feel the awkward tension between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha – something she had never seen in them before at school. To make sure it wasn't her presence that was causing it, she raised her eyes at Sesshomaru to see him peacefully eating his own food and not paying any attention to her or anyone else there for the matter. _Well, at least he seems content_.

* * *

**-Three Bothersome Girls-**

"Rin, I hope you don't mind me asking, but do you have a boyfriend?" Mr. Taisho inquired with a bite of dessert.

Her eyes widened and her cheeks and ears felt as though they were on fire. "I… no, I'm afraid I don't," she managed to say.

Inuyasha started to choke on his cake with laughter. Trying to suppress his snorts, Jaken stepped on the boy's foot, only to cause another argument between the two. Sesshomaru too stiffened and glared at his brother.

"What!" Mr. Taisho cried. "A pretty young lady like you?"

Rin giggled nervously, the fork still in her mouth. Oh _man, I need to get out of here before he says anything like—_

"Hey son, did you hear that? She's a free woman!" he nudged an irritated Sesshomaru and slapped his son's back. _Too late._

"Father," Sesshomaru whispered. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed through his teeth.

"Just testing her, son," he quietly replied. "Don't you worry, your old man has got this." He turned to face the still pink Rin. "Do you believe in demons?"

Inuyasha stopped his bickering with his servant. Jaken's jaw dropped onto the floor and Sesshomaru's eyelid slightly twitched at his father's question.

"Demons?" she relied, blinking quickly. "Why, yes I do, sir."

Inu Taisho tilted his head to the side and placed his fork down. "Tell me then, what do you think of them?"

She looked down for a while and gathered her answer. "I think they're just like humans sir. Some seem to be evil, and some seem to be…well… nice." She laughed a little before she noticed that her hosts were all staring at her with deep eyes. "Uh…"

Inu Taisho nodded his head with approval and sighed. "Well, it's getting late. Sesshomaru, drive her home. I have some work to catch up on. Jaken, Inuyasha, do the dishes for tonight."

With that, he gathered the glasses from the counter, placed them on his handsome face and disappeared into the study.

* * *

(a/n): MUAHAH! YOU DIDN'T EXPECT A STORY FROM ME TO BE ALL FUN AND FLUFF DID YOU? besides, what's a good story without Naraku to mess things up anyways? :D

REVIEW!


	6. Rain

**-Beautiful Memories-**

"You know, you don't talk that much," Rin said blankly as she watched the trees zoom by her passenger window. It was a 15 minute drive from his place to hers and it was passing way too slowly. That's when she heard the pattering of the light rain hitting against the windshield and sighed.

"And you talk too much," he replied, taking the wheel with one hand and leaning back. Sesshomaru had always loved the rain.

She furrowed her brows together and faced him, only to notice how attractive he looked driving like that, but quickly regained her vexed composure. "Well, I have good reason!"

Amused, he looked at her through the corner of his eyes and raised an eyebrow, indicating for her to go on.

"I talk for the both of us… since you don't ever seem to," she scoffed, suppressing a smile and looked away.

_Strange, she is_. Sesshomaru thought. _I can feel the anxiety radiating from her_…

The rain fell harder now and as the rhythm of the windshield wipers increased, so did Rin's heart rate. She heaved a great sigh and stretched her arms. "I love the rain, don't you?"

Sesshomaru stopped at a red light and looked down at her curiously. "You… enjoy this kind of weather?"

Rin nodded cheerfully and smiled. "Of course! Rain can put me in any kind of mood – it's so unpredictable."

"How do you feel now?"

Rin looked at him, surprised he had even bothered to make conversation. "Well, I… I guess I feel safe."

The car started again but Rin noticed his grip on the wheel was so strong, his knuckles turned white. "You okay there, Sesshomaru?"

_Safe. That's it._ Something burned inside of him when she had uttered those three words. _She feels safe…_

He came to a stop and noticed that there was no road for him to continue on. Before he knew it, Rin had opened the car door and stepped outside, carrying her heavy books, and shut it with her waist. Before she walked off, she waved at him and smiled warmly and turned in the opposite direction. It was not before she took her 5th step when she suddenly felt the protection of _something_ over her head.

Looking up, she saw Sesshomaru's sweater covering her from the cold wetness of the rain. "Sesshomaru?"

He didn't look at her – not once. Keeping his stare focused straight ahead, he urged her to keep walking. "You're still sick," he flatly said.

Despite the cold, she felt her face burning again. _What does he think he's doing?_ They continued walking on until two strong hands grabbed the books from her arms and took the burden from her aching limbs. "Hey, I'm capable of lifting my own…" but he kept walking, leaving his sweater hanging on her head.

"It's getting dark." With that, he continued on as Rin helplessly watched his hair and face soak in the cool droplets that pelted him from the sky.

* * *

**-Kohaku's Face-**

Rin stood, looking out of her window and watched Sesshomaru turn from her house and walk back to his car. _He didn't take his sweater with him…_

Lost in thought, she placed the sweater onto her bed and dried off, carefully wringing out her hair and changed into a pair of warm, dry clothes. Dropping her bottom onto the soft cushion of her blankets and mattress she brought her knees to her chin.

"Who does he think he is? Acting like a Lord one minute and then… being a softy the next? Well… not exactly a softy, but as soft as a hunk of ice can get I suppose." She fell back and looked up at the bareness of her ceiling.

She had a feeling she would dream that night, but for once she wasn't nervous, or scared. In fact, she was actually looking forward to closing her eyes. _Maybe I was wrong about him_. She laughed gently to herself. _Yeah right, like demons really exist today_. She bit her lower lip. _Although, it is pretty strange_.

She remembered the black leather book engraved with the "Inu Clan History" and opened her eyes_. I have to find out what that book is about… but how? _

But before she could even fathom a thought, her consciousness slipped away from her as she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**-Happy Friends-**

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEE—_

"Oh my gosh, it's already 8!" She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Splashing her face with cold water and brushing out her hair as if it were a tangled beast, she yelled. "GRANDMA! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!"

Grandma Kaede walked slowly up the stairs and sighed. "Rin, I was going to but…"

"GRANDMA, NO EXCUSES! I ONLY HAVE 15 MINUTES TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!"

"Yes but Rin, listen, you—"

She ran out of the bathroom, quickly tying her hair into a tight ponytail and grabbed her books. Kaede watched her granddaughter and sighed. _Well, don't say I didn't warn her_. She walked back downstairs.

Rin followed her grandmother, tumbling down after her and landing on her face at the bottom. Groaning she looked up to see the boy she had dreamt about the night before…"SESSHOMARU?"

He looked down at her from the table, sipping his tea and closed his eyes. "Careful, you'll hurt yourself." The warning had no hint of emotion in it at all whatsoever.

"I like you better in my dreams," she mumbled.

"What's that?" he asked, leaning down to help her up.

"Nothing," she forced a smile and grabbed her toast. "Wait, what the heck are you doing here?"

Grandma Kaede walked up to them and placed a hand on Rin's shoulder. "Like I was _trying_ to say," she cleared her throat, "Sesshomaru came here earlier," she smiled. "The lad wouldn't let me wake you up!"

Rin narrowed her eyes at him. "So this is your fault."

Sesshomaru shrugged and thanked Kaede for her tea. "I'll be taking her to school now, if you don't mind."

"Oh, not at all! Thank you so much, dear boy. Say, did you get a haircut since the last time we met?"

Sesshomaru looked at the old woman incredulously and shook his head. "Sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about. Let's go, Rin."

* * *

**-Light Hearted Beat-**

All the students turned their heads in a hush of silence as Rin and Sesshomaru walked in together. Nobody said a word as they took their seats at the very back of the room. _What's everyone staring at?_ Rin wondered.

Chatter began to pick up again as Rin sighed, thinking back to her chaotic morning.

"Uh, Rin?" Kagome's voice said from above her. "Can we talk?"

"Oh, hi Kagome I…" but before she could finish, her best friend grabbed her wrist and dragged her across the floor to the opposite side of the room. "Hey, what gives!"

"What are you doing with _him_?" she pointed accusingly at Sesshomaru, who sat there with his arms crossed and eyes closed, as usual.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Everyone saw you guys come to school together today, don't lie to me. Did you…" Kagome blushed.

Rin, mortified, waved her hands in the air in front of her and pushed her friend back. "Ew, no, God, no!"

Kagome sighed with relief and loosened her deathly grasp. "Good, you had me worried for a second there."

Rin laughed nervously and looked around. It seemed like she _was_ what everyone was talking about.

"We apparently have a new kid in our class today," Kagome continued. "I don't know where these kids keep coming from." But Rin wasn't listening, the events of the night before kept her pretty well preoccupied. "I heard this new guy is some touch business…"

"Huh? Yeah, okay, whatever." Rin walked off towards her desk and pulled out a sweater from her bag. Kagome watched her hand it to Sesshomaru, all the while her face flushed pink.

_She's such a liar,_ Kagome thought, clenching her fists.

* * *

(a/n): okay, too many chapters in one day, that's what I say! haha, well, if you want em' coming, REVIEW!


	7. The New Student

**-Evil Demon, Naraku-**

A tall, pale boy with pitch black hair that grew past his shoulders walked into the classroom. His skin was paler than snow, but his eyes were so dark and alluring, they demanded the attention from everyone in the room. With one glare, this strange boy had the power to make one cringe.

"Well, introduce yourself young man," Mr. Myoga encouraged.

"My name is Onigumo," he said in a deep and husky voice. Onigumo surveyed the room and focused his stare on Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Onigumo?" Mr. Myoga asked. "Interesting name, take a seat anywhere you'd like."

Onigumo walked down the aisles of desks, taking slow steps and making sure to thoroughly examine Inuyasha as he did so. He ended up sitting two desks behind him, which happened to be the desk next to Rin's other side.

Sesshomaru paid no attention to the new boy, but seemed to be stiffer and stranger than usual. Rin noticed, but shrugged it off and turned to Onigumo with a warming smile. "Hello there," she said, sticking out her hand. "I'm Rin, welcome to our school."

Onigumo looked at her and smiled sheepishly, taking her hand. Rin shocked at how cold it was. "Nice to meet you," he smoothly said. "Say, where can I find a boy named… Naraku?"

Rin raised an eyebrow in surprise. Nobody cared for Naraku. "Oh, him?" she asked, remembering the usually quiet and depressing Naraku, "he's in my art class, next period."

Perfect, Onigumo thought. "Would you mind taking me there with you?" his eyes sparkled with a strange mysteriousness that Rin couldn't help but to get goose bumps by.

* * *

**-Dead Soul-**

Rin noticed that throughout the entire art period, this new boy, Onigumo talked with Naraku, occasionally lifting his eyes to make sure no one was listening.

_I shouldn't butt into other peoples' business_. But she couldn't help but to feel a certain strangeness about those two. _Why do they keep looking at Sesshomaru? _Uneasiness settled in her stomach as she grabbed her paintbrush to finish drawing the bowl of fruit on the table.

Looking to her left, she saw that Sesshomaru's grip on his own utensil was enough to make her nervous. His knuckles were white with pressure and if she didn't know any better, she would have thought he was _shaking_. Gently, she placed her hand on his and took the brush away from him.

Surprised at her touch, he looked at her with a face completely lacking expression.

"I don't know, maybe I'm wrong, but you seem a little…" she started.

"It's nothing, forget about it," he replied coldly. She rolled her eyes and gave him his brush back.

"Try not to break it, okay?"

Sesshomaru didn't pay attention to her though; his focus was pointed towards clenching his fists and staring at the floor.

* * *

-Miroku's Bro, Tanuki Hachiemon-

"See you later, bye!" Kagome waved as she took her bicycle and pedaled away from the school. Looking back at Rin, she smiled. "And don't forget, you're coming over to my place tomorrow!"

Rin smiled back and nodded at her friend. Sighing, she adjusted the heavy bag on her back and started heading home. But as she turned around, she saw Onigumo in his black convertible drive up to Naraku. She crept behind the corner of the building and watched the two, as Naraku looked around and eventually stepped into Onigumo's vehicle. _What on earth? Ugh, why am I hiding?_

"Rin," a voice said behind her. She jumped out of her skin and waited for her heart to restart before she saw who it was.

"Sesshomaru?" she breathed. "Please, don't ever scare me like that again."

Sesshomaru gave her a suspicious look. "Why are you scared?"

"It's… it's nothing." She was glad to see that he had returned back to his cold, superior self. "Why are you still here anyways?"

"You're to come to my house today," he answered, shrugging his shoulders. "My father asks of your company."

Rin's jaw dropped a little as she scratched her head in confusion. "You mean, for the project?"

Sesshomaru walked past her and headed towards his own silver car without saying a word.

_He always just expects me to follow. _But naturally, she wanted to, and did.

* * *

**-Searching for the Sacred Jewel-**

"You're driving too fast!" Rin exclaimed as she grabbed onto the dashboard with her life, her body swaying from left to right as if she was on an amusement park ride she really didn't want to be on.

"Get used to it," he snapped, turning the corner so sharply, she lost her balance and hit her head against the window.

"I don't want to die in your car, Sesshomaru," she said sarcastically, rubbing the ache on her head. "What's wrong with you anyways? Is there something about me you don't like? Because if there is…"

Sesshomaru slammed on the brakes, throwing Rin off of her seat once more. "Like I said," he narrowed his eyes at the red light. "You talk too much."

"Fine, maybe I just won't talk at all then!"

"That would be nice," he retorted.

_He's being unusually mean today, what the heck is his problem?_ She scoffed at him and turned to face the window, pretending to be interested in the passing pedestrians.

For the next few minutes, all that could be heard was the smooth whirring of Sesshomaru's engine and the occasional laughing child outside on the streets. Sesshomaru sighed, and turned his head to face the girl next to him.

"You may speak now," he said, unsure of himself.

Rin didn't move a muscle, especially not the ones used to open her mouth. She bit her lips shut and tossed her head in the opposite direction. _He wants silence? He's gonna get silence! See how he likes that!_

"Rin, your pathetic attempt to guilt me is not working."

Her face turned as red as a beet and opened the window to cool herself down. She saw in the reflection of the side mirror that Sesshomaru was smirking to himself, his eyes still fixed on the road ahead of him. "I'm not talking until you drive slower, and maybe apologize," she huffed.

Sesshomaru shook his head at himself and sneered. "Fine, I will slow down, but as for apologizing," he continued, "that would indicate that I'm wrong."

Her jaw dropped to the floor, she couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. "Well, of course you're wrong! Why else would I be so mad?"

Sesshomaru raised a perfect eyebrow and slowed his vehicle. "You admitted to talking too much, didn't you?"

She crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue. _Wow, real mature_, she told herself.

* * *

**-Kagome and Inuyasha-**

Sesshomaru watched Rin from the corner of his eyes as she busily wrote notes in her pink notebook. He found it amusing that she was so interested in demons and the truth was, he wanted to show her, to tell her everything he knew, everything he's seen, but refrained from doing so.

She suddenly sighed, stretched and pulled her long dark hair into a ponytail.

Damn, now he really couldn't concentrate. The flowery scent that radiated from her exposed neck overwhelmed his senses as he found himself staring at her longingly. He had tried so hard to avoid her, to push her away, but why was it that she kept coming back? Or was it him who was doing the chasing?

"Sesshomaru? Is everything all right?" she looked up at his intense eyes and smiled. "Is there something on my face?"

His hand slowly went to the side of her cheek, and used his thumb to gently caress the side of her pale, smooth face.

"Just a speck of dirt," he replied warmly. He noticed his hand was still on her now pink cheeks and pulled away. Of course there was no dirt.

"Well, um, thank you," she blinked.

_Could she really be the one Mother mentioned? The girl I am destined to…_

Like two magnets, they found themselves drawing closer and closer together until the sound of Inuyasha barging into the room caused both Rin and Sesshomaru to gasp and look away.

"Hey you two, dinner is ready," Inuyasha grumbled. "Say, are you guys—"

Sesshomaru threw a cushion at his face and stood to push him aside and open the door further. "We'll study later," he said, briskly leaving the room.

Rin stared out into space, trying to calm the blush that radiated from her entire body. _What just happened?_


	8. Rin's Discovery

****

-I am (BGM Recorder Version)-

"Ah, Rin!" Inu Taisho exclaimed, quite obviously happy to see her. "My, have you gotten prettier overnight?"

Rin laughed, bowing before him and thanked him for inviting her over.

"Sesshomaru was very keen on…"

"Father," Sesshomaru snapped, crossing his arms at the dinner table.

"_We_ were all very keen on having you over, my dear," his father said with a cheery disposition. Rin could hardly believe that the distant and cold Sesshomaru was related to this talkative man.

The dinner started to be served again as Jaken came fumbling down the stairs and noticed Rin's presence. "What? The human is here again?"

Rin cocked her head to the side. Why _does he keep referring to me as 'the human'? Aren't we all? _"Hello, Master Jaken," she greeted.

At his title as 'Master' Jaken smiled and nodded, sitting at the table. "At least she has decency!" he squawked, causing Sesshomaru to roll his eyes.

"How is the project coming along, kids?" Inu Taisho asked, ripping apart his bun to butter it. "The Warring States era was by far the most fascinating, wouldn't you say so?"

Rin nodded passionately. "Yes sir, I wish I could travel back in time just to see what it was _really_ like!"

Inu Taisho laughed heartily and nudged Sesshomaru. "If only time travel was that easy," he said, taking a bite of his bread. "Well, anyways, Inuyasha, how was your day? Did you see that… Kagome girl?"

Rin raised an eyebrow smugly at the boy sitting across from her who was now turning red. "Dad, I told you a million times already, she's just my partner!"

Rin suddenly stood from the table. "Mr. Taisho? I seem to have…forgotten my phone upstairs… could I just go quickly find it?" she smiled and placed her napkin neatly on her seat.

"Yes, of course, Rin! Take your time, no rush!"

_Now's my chance_, she thought.

* * *

**-Demon Sesshomaru-**

"Here it is," she whispered to herself. Sliding the black leather book out of its place on the shelf, she turned her head to make sure no one was there and opened it.

The first page had an inscription, completely in ancient writings that said:  
_The Inu Taisho Clan,  
A powerful nation, ruled by  
The Great and Honorable Dog Demon  
Destined for peace throughout the Western Lands  
Bless his Heart, Inu no Taisho!_

"What on earth?" Rin flipped the yellowing pages to see drawings of a great white dog, plundering throughout the lands and destroying hoards of men. Her eyebrows came together to see that behind the giant dog, were two others that looked similar to him.

The next page had more writings about all of this so-called dog demon's accomplishments. Aware of her time struggle, she quickly flipped to the next section of the book which caused her to lose her mind. A painting of the white guardian angel of her dreams… only he too was _fighting_. His beautiful features were all there, just as she had seen them in her sleep. "So, my angel turned out to be… to be a demon?"

She gulped and saw that on the following page was another drawing, only this boy wore a bright red robe and carried a large sword. She noticed he resembled Inuyasha, but the only difference was that his hair was long and silver, and two puppy ears perked from the top of his head.

"This… this can't be right…" leafing through the rest of the ancient paper, she saw that the Great Dog Demon was in fact, Mr. Taisho. But _this_ Inu Taisho had long silver hair and markings on his face, just like her guardian, and he wore heavy armor too. Behind his painting was that of a woman who closely resembled Sesshomaru, but with the same demonic features as well.

"Who is she?" she muttered. Hearing footsteps climb up the stairs, she quickly closed the book and shoved it back in its spot, pretending to shuffle about for her phone.

"Rin? Did you find it yet?" Inuyasha peered through the door to find her kneeling on the ground, rummaging through her bag.

"Oh, here it is!" she pulled it out and faked a smile. "Let's go back downstairs, shall we?"

"Uh, sure thing," he responded with suspicion in his voice

With that, she pushed him out of the room and weakly walked down, her knees buckling with every step.

* * *

**-Sign of Unrest-**

Dinner continued with Mr. Taisho rambling on about work and his kids while Rin played with the food on her plate. _What is going on? What are Sesshomaru and his family hiding from me and the rest of the world? I need to see more of that book…_

"Rin?"

Her head shot up and looked to see that Mr. Taisho was staring strangely at her. "Are you alright? Is the food not to your liking?"

"No! Not at all, sir! The food is great, I just feel a bit sick, that's all," she laughed and tried to cover the nervousness of her tone.

"Ah, well, you don't have to force yourself to eat," he smiled then looked at Sesshomaru with such a serious face; Rin was reminded of the expression in the drawings in the book. "Sesshomaru, may I have a word with you in my office?"

Sesshomaru put his fork down and followed his father out of the room, curious to hear what he had to say.

* * *

**-Sign of Unrest (continued)-**

The door clicked behind him as he took a seat in the leather chair facing Inu Taisho. He watched his father sigh, look out the window and sit back down with his face buried in his hands.

"Son, there is great evil lurking here,"

"What do you mean?" he remembered the sickening feeling he got when that new kid Onigumo walked into the classroom today.

"Something has made its way here, to this era. Can you not sense it?"

Sesshomaru nodded and told him of Onigumo and Naraku. "What does it mean?"

"It means that this time will plunge into war, unless I find a way to stop it before it starts." Inu Taisho rubbed the back of his neck and looked straight at Sesshomaru. "You're going to have to unleash it, son."

Sesshomaru's breath hitched a little, taken aback. "But," he started.

"No, Sesshomaru, listen to me. That girl in our kitchen, Rin, is very special indeed. You were right, she does know, even if she can't recall it right now. She knows everything."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the floor. _What am I supposed to do about her?_

As if he read his mind, Inu Taisho continued. "You are to protect her with every ounce of your being, do you understand?" The seriousness in his command forced Sesshomaru to nod. "And if the Well is to be unleashed, well… let's not think of that now."

"Father, what do I do about Onigumo? Kill him now or…"

Inu Taisho's eyes suddenly flashed red with anger. "You are not to lay a finger on that boy, Sesshomaru. This is not the Feudal Era anymore, if you kill someone here, the consequences are much different!"

"Yes, I know, but how do I ensure Rin's safety then?"

"When the time comes, you may choose to tell her about _everything_. For now, just keep an eye on her, Onigumo and Naraku."

Sesshomaru started to walk out of the office when Inu Taisho called out to him, "And whatever you do, don't let _anyone_ see your true form."

* * *

**-Trap-**

Inuyasha eyed Rin as she sat, staring at her plate. "You know," he started, "I can tell there's something big on your mind."

Rin looked up at him and smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about," she realized she wasn't staring at his face anymore, but the top of his head – as if two ears were suddenly going to sprout any time soon.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, nothing, sorry."

Jaken let out a burp and sighed. "You foolish human girl, you should not be spending so much time with Lord Sesshomaru."

"Lord… Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, that's what I said," he clicked his tongue. "If you value your life that is."

Inuyasha punched Jaken and growled. "Shut up, will you?"

Rin dropped her fork angrily and slammed her palms against the table. "All right, that's it, Inuyasha, tell me exactly what is going on around here!"

Inuyasha gulped, surprised at her sudden change in tone and crossed his arms. "I ain't telling you anything, there's nothing to say."

Frustrated, she sat back down. "Fine, whatever you say, _demon_."

Inuyasha's eyes burst open and he jumped up at her. "What did you say!" he demanded. _Damnit all, what does she know? _

Sesshomaru walked in just then and tilted his head in the direction of Inu Taisho's office. "Inuyasha, stop yelling at our guest. Father wishes to speak with you, now."

Inuyasha, always keeping his eyes on Rin, walked out of the kitchen.

"Sesshomaru, take me home."

He looked at her inquisitively and grabbed his coat and keys. "Did Inuyasha upset you?"

"No, I just can't stand to be with people who lie."

Sesshomaru glanced at Jaken's limp body on the floor and frowned. What _did that filthy half breed say to her?_ "Very well then, I'll meet you outside in 10 minutes."

* * *

(a/n): ohoho~ the plot is intensifying! but i promise the next chapter will be more fluffy :3

tell me what you think in a review!


	9. Silence

****

-Kagome and Inuyasha II-

Sesshomaru drove back from the uncomfortably awkward car ride with a strangely silent Rin. The entire 15 minutes, she turned her entire body towards her window and nearly pressed her face against it, refusing to even look at him. Of course, it was in his nature to not ask questions, so the drive there proved to be unbearably quiet.

He came gently to a red light and opened the sun roof and window, leaned his elbow against it and breathed in the fresh air. The sun was setting just overhead the mass of city structures, illuminating the sky with streaks of brilliant red and faint pink.

_I just can't stand to be with people who lie…_

What had she meant by that anyways? Frowning to himself, he pressed the side of his pointer finger against his bottom lip as the gentle breeze ruffled his hair.

Why should he care anyways? His father had only asked that he protected her, he didn't say anything about caring for her feelings.

But as he continued on home, he couldn't help but to feel as though he had done something wrong, and for the first time in his life, he felt almost _bad_ about it. _Inuyasha has a lot of explaining to do_. He leaned back on his leather seat and glared at the road, as if it was the cause of Rin's sudden change of heart.

* * *

**-Two Hearts-**

Rin gently slipped into the steaming hot water of the tub, letting the warmth overtake her body and release her mind of stress. The bubbles covered the entire surface as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Sighing, she lifted two wet hands to her face and held them there, thinking about the only thing she could ever seem to think about these days – Sesshomaru. The silence of the echoing bathroom was overwhelming.

_Doesn't he trust me?_ She sunk herself down until her mouth was entirely emerged in the water. _Doesn't he even want to tell me anything? _

She lifted her silky legs up onto the corners of the tub and watched the beads of hot water trickle down her skin. _Maybe I'm being paranoid… maybe there really is nothing to tell_. But thoughts of that book, and the strange household of Inu Taisho made her think otherwise. _What am I even saying… that Sesshomaru and his family are demons? _

She breathed in the flowery scented mist and stretched. Feeling as though she was slowly becoming purified of all bad thoughts of Sesshomaru, she sighed with relief.

After changing into her soft pajamas, she crawled into the cool covers of her bed. Her thick long hair was pulled into a towel on her head, but she didn't care. Her eyelids started to demand sleep and she was more than willing to oblige. Sesshomaru was the last thought she had before she fell into a much needed slumber.

* * *

**-Demon, Sesshomaru-**

_Where am I_? She looked around to see that she was surrounded by gloomy looking trees. The bright moon overhead cast large shadows in front of her feet, frightening and daring her to take another step.

"Finally, I have you now!" A deep voice roared from inside the forest. Desperately she turned around to see a giant spider with a head of a witch running towards her with long, hairy legs.

_I can't move my feet_. A bead of sweat formed on her forehead as she clenched her eyes shut and covered her head in protection. With the sound of tearing flesh and pooling blood, she saw that the spider had been slain by her guardian angel… or demon rather.

"Se…Sesshomaru…" she gulped.

He looked at her, his eyes wide with surprise and his claws bloodied. His mane of silver hair and furry boa blew fiercely in the wind and his eyes illuminated an alluring gold. "Go back," he demanded.

She gasped; that was the first time he had said anything to her in her dreams before. "Go back," he repeated forcefully. "Right now."

"But… how?"

Sesshomaru turned around and walked away, deeper into the forest. "No, wait!" she cried as she stood and tried to run towards him. Somehow, the forest started to swallow her up and increase the distance between her and him. "Sesshomaru, wait, where am I?" Reaching out her hand and calling for an answer, he abruptly stopped.

"You are on dangerous grounds."

Her eyes burst open, sweat pouring down her face and her heart racing a thousand miles per second. The digital clock read 4:00 am as she gathered the strength to lie back down. Staring up at the ceiling, she turned her head to see that her window was wide open, the curtains blowing in the same fashion that Sesshomaru's hair had in her nightmare.

_Strange_, she thought, covering her face with the damp blankets. _I swear I closed it before I went to bed_.

* * *

**-Dead Soul-**

"Son, where have you been? Do you know what time it is?" Inu Taisho questioned, not really caring about Sesshomaru's whereabouts as much as he tried to make it seem. "And more importantly, why are you in your demon form?"

Sesshomaru closed his unnaturally golden eyes and in an instant, changed back into his human disguise. The locks of silver darkened black, and the markings on his face and wrists sunk back into his flesh.

"I was just observing something."

Inuyasha glared at his brother and sniffed the air once. "You smell like _her_."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and ignored Inuyasha, walking straight into the kitchen to drink a glass of water. He was still angry and unsure of what had happened with Rin, and his visit to her proved to be no help.

Inuyasha and Inu Taisho followed him and sat at the table, staring at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru," Mr. Taisho started, "does she know?"

"Why don't you ask Inuyasha, father, he seems to have upset her in the first place," he coldly responded, shooting daggers through his eyes at his half brother.

"I told you already! I didn't tell her anything!" he barked. "Why don't you just get off my back and ask her yourself, you creep… who do you even think you are? Intruding on her and spying like that?"

Sesshomaru growled and broke the cup in his hands. "Mind your own business, half breed."

"Wanna fight about it?"

"BOYS!"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned their heads towards their furious father and silenced themselves. "Stop bickering, you're giving me a headache," he calmed down. "At school tomorrow, I want you to keep a close eye on Onigumo and Naraku, no more, no less… understood?"

Inuyasha nodded but Sesshomaru continued to keep his eyes closed indifferently. Inu Taisho rubbed his temples and walked out of the room, grumbling to himself.

* * *

**-Cheer up! Hojo-**

"Wow, you look awful," Kagome remarked. "Did you not sleep at all or what?"

Rin mumbled something inaudible as she hit her forehead against the wooden desk.

"Okay…" Kagome sighed. "C'mon, you're coming over today! Try to be a little more alive?"

Rin didn't say anything; all she could do was nod her head slowly.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked into the classroom and sat in their usual seats.

"Morning Kagome," Inuyasha greeted. "Oh, yeah, you too Rin," he rolled his eyes and sat behind the girl he was so fond of.

Kagome giggled gently and poked Rin. "Why aren't you sitting with Sesshomaru today?"

"Yeah, why?" Inuyasha asked, mockingly.

Rin shot her head up and glared him with such an intense demeanor; he lost his balance and nearly fell off his chair. "Who says I had to sit next to him? Can't a girl just enjoy sitting with her best girlfriend?" She glanced at Sesshomaru who sat stiffly, looking straight ahead at the bored. _Ugh, of course he doesn't care whether or not I sit here. _

Mr. Myoga appeared from behind the screen door and took out his attendance book, calling out the names of every student and checking them off as he did so. "Hm, it appears Mr. Naraku and Mr. Onigumo are absent today. Does anybody know of their whereabouts?"

The class was silent.

"Very well then, we'll just carry on with today's lesson!"

* * *

(a/n): First off, thank you for all the reviews, and alerts! wow :D! Second, I know I update fast, and I do try my best to! but... 5 chapters in one day... isn't that asking a bit too much? hahahahhaaha, anywho, I'm working on the next chapter as you read this! so, review!


	10. First Encounter

**-Dinner at the Higurashi House-**

"Hey Rin!" Sota, Kagome's cute kid brother greeted as the two girls walked into the house. "Long time no see!"

Rin ruffled his hair and smiled. "Yeah, no kidding, how have you been doing, Sota?"

"Good I guess… Gramps! Mom! Kagome and Rin are home!"

They walked towards the front door to greet them as Kagome's mother took Rin's coat. "Dinner will be ready in a couple of hours, is that okay?" she smiled so warmly that Rin felt as though she needed to smile even wider, despite her emotions at the moment.

"So," Kagome chirped as she closed the door of her room behind her. "What exactly is going on between you and Sesshomaru?" she eyed her suspiciously.

"Nothing, I told you already, can we please drop it?"

"Sure…" she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Did you guys get into a fight?"

Rin grumbled and threw her head back onto her friend's bed. "No," she answered shortly.

"Sheesh, just because you're dating the guy doesn't mean you have to start talking like him…"

Rin's face turned bright red. "We're not dating!" she shot back. "And besides, look who's talking! You and Inuyasha…"

Kagome gasped and jumped back, pointing her finger at Rin. "How did you know about me and Inuyasha?"

"Well, he's never home when I'm around… so I figured you guys were always together…"

Kagome laughed. "AHA! SO YOU WERE AT SESSHOMARU'S HOUSE! MORE THAN ONCE TOO I MIGHT ADD!"

Rin sighed. There was no use in arguing with Kagome right now. She was just simply too tired to even try to defend herself.

* * *

**-Evil Demons Desiring the Sacred Jewel-**

_Scratch, scratch, scratch_

"Kagome, did you hear that?"

Kagome stopped walking to see that Rin was standing outside the shrine of the old well. "No, hear what?"

Rin hushed her and together, with their ears pressed against the wooden door, they heard the eerie scratching again.

"It must be the rats…" Kagome gulped, unsure of herself.

"Rats don't make that kind of noise, especially not that loud."

Rin opened the door of the shrine and stepped inside. Kagome called out and tried to pull her back, but a strange force drew her into the darkness. The scratching became louder with every second and soon, rattles could be heard from inside the well.

Kagome grew more curious and more frightened with every passing sound. "Rin…" she gulped. "What do you think that is?"

"I… I don't know…" she remembered the dream she had a few days ago about this very well and a sudden pang of fear struck her gut. Breaking out into a cold sweat, she grabbed Kagome's trembling hand and ran towards the open door. "We need to get out of here."

"Huh?" but it was too late. In a brief instant, the seals of the well ripped off, unleashing a wind that sucked the two girls deep into depths of the hole.

* * *

-**Dilemma**-

_Her scent… it's vanished_. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he jumped from the roof tops of the high buildings. He was headed to her house, to ask her about the project when he had started to sense something strange in the air.

Running so fast his body became a blur; he flew over the steps of the Higurashi shrine and stood in the middle of yard. The strong aura was emanating from the nearby shrine and without a second too soon, he leapt towards the open door.

"Whoa, Gramps, look!" Sota exclaimed, pointing at Sesshomaru. "He just appeared out of nowhere!"

"Young man, who are you?" Gramps asked cautiously.

Sesshomaru didn't bother to answer. His hair cascaded down his back like a silver waterfall, his eyes flared with a desperate color, fangs and claws retracting from his hands and mouth. The stripes and crescent on his forehead too suddenly appeared, completing his transformation.

Gramps' jaws hit the floor as he shakily pointed at Sesshomaru. "He's… He's… a…"

Sesshomaru jumped into the well and disappeared with a blue flash. _This must be the Bone Eater's Well..._

"demon!"

* * *

**-Evil Demon, Naraku-**

"Here is the boy," Onigumo pushed present day Naraku at the terrible demon Naraku. "Just like you asked."

"You are a pathetic excuse of a reincarnation of me," the demon hissed, clutching the frail boy in his hands. "Now you will return to me."

His body opened up as he pushed the boy who looked identical to him inside. His screams penetrated the calm air and in a matter of seconds, he was gone – morphed together with the demon. Naraku looked satisfied and leaned back against the wall.

_It was genius of me to send a part of Onigumo into the modern era. Now, with my worthless reincarnation gone, I can travel across time as freely as I'd like._ He looked at Onigumo and smiled. "Now, return to the future and destroy Sesshomaru and Inuyasha."

Onigumo nodded and stood. "Then will I be granted freedom?"

Naraku looked up at him and clicked his tongue. "Why, of course. If you can accomplish the task that is," he smirked. Suddenly, a sense flashed across his mind. _What's this?_ Naraku looked outside the window at the dark miasma. _Someone… no more than one person… has crossed over to this time?_ He narrowed his eyes and let out a low growl.

"Onigumo, new plan. Unleash my spider demons into the forest. Tell them to hunt down the source of this strange human scent."

* * *

**-Attack-**

_I'm dreaming again… I have to be_. Rin watched as her eyes widened with the sight of blood and gore. With one flick of his wrist, Sesshomaru used his light whip to behead the hideous spider demons that charged at Rin and Kagome.

Kagome's eyes twitched, her body shaking as if she was cold. "Rin… what… what is this place?" She flinched as a strange, tall man with a white kimono and hair landed in front of them. The wind blew his bangs to the side, revealing the faded blue crescent that was so familiar to Rin.

For a moment, nothing was said. The two girls sat on the grassy floor, staring at him.

"If you wish to go home," he said deeply. "Re-enter the well." He pointed a long clawed finger at the rectangular shape. His face stayed emotionless but Rin knew that there were a thousand thoughts running through his head.

Kagome gulped, nodded and pulled at Rin's sleeve. "You heard him, let's go home."

Rin didn't budge. Kagome noticed that the entire time, she eyed the strange creature and smiled. "Rin, are you crazy? Let's go!"

Rin shook her head and looked down at the floor. "Sesshomaru," she breathed.

* * *

(a/n): review if you want to know what i have up my sleeve for the next chapter, buahahah! XD i'm more evil than naraku.


	11. Nectar

**-The Living Buddha of St. Hakushin-**

Her eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light. _Ugh, I feel terrible… Oh right!_ She sat up straight in a burst of surprise and grabbed her clock. 8:00pm.

8:00pm? She looked around. _I'm in my room… but how is that possible?_ The last thing she remembered was falling into the well with Kagome and… and meeting Sesshomaru. A knock was heard at her door as Grandma Kaede peered in. "Rin?"

"Grandma? What happened to me?"

Kaede sighed and walked over to her granddaughter's bed. Placing a hand on her forehead she twisted her mouth in disapproval and sat on the edge, facing Rin. "You don't remember?"

Rin tilted her head to the side, confused and shook her head.

"You and Kagome both fell and hit your heads. Sesshomaru brought you home and you've been sleeping with a fever for the past two days."

Rin gasped. "What? No… wait, Grandma, that's not what happened…"

Kaede stood and beckoned for Rin to follow. They walked down the stairs into the brightly lit kitchen where she found Sesshomaru, sitting on her couch. "What are you doing here?" she was cross, excited, and frustrated all at the same time. _Was it really all a dream again?_

"Rin, show some more respect," Kaede scolded. "He has been coming here regularly to check up on you after all!"

Rin's eyes trembled with surprise as she covered her mouth and looked at the seemingly emotionless, yet relieved boy. He stood and walked over to her, unsure of what to say. "You are awake…" he managed to choke out. She nodded slowly, eyeing him the entire time. "Good, your schoolwork is on the table," he pointed to a stack of papers and then turned to leave. "I will see you tomorrow, good bye."

"Wait!" she cried, holding out her hand and then quickly drawing it back. "You… what happened to Kagome and the well?"

Sesshomaru's body froze as he thought for a moment. Turning his head to the side to look at her through the corner of his eyes, he shrugged. "Kagome is recovering at home. As for the well…" he began to walk towards the door and opened it. "I have no idea what you are talking about." With that, he shut it behind him and entered his car.

Rin couldn't help but to let hot tears of disappointment roll down her cheeks. She didn't know what was real anymore, she didn't know how to differentiate between dreams and reality, and worst of all, she didn't know if she could trust Sesshomaru.

* * *

**-To the End of Feelings II-**

"So, you didn't end up telling her after all…" Inu Taisho finished the last of words of his sentence with a heavy sigh.

Sesshomaru shook his head and looked down, remembering the _pain_ of having to lie to her, and the hurt and confusion plastered on her face that he couldn't bear. He didn't quite understand why her emotions affected him so greatly, but at this point, there was not much he could do to help himself.

"Sesshomaru, did she cross over to the Feudal Era?"

"With Kagome, yes."

Inu Taisho rubbed the back of his neck and looked tiredly at his son. "Through the Bone Eater's Well?"

Sesshomaru nodded once more and tried to distract himself from the memories.

"Did she see your true form? Did anyone else?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment, remembering how happy Rin was to finally see him, and how he had to use his poison gas to knock her and Kagome out. "She did, and Kagome as well, but… but they will question themselves as to whether or not they have," he finished. "I don't believe anyone else saw though."

Inu Taisho scratched his head and called Inuyasha into the room. "Inuyasha, Kagome has entered the Feudal Era," he breathed. "Keep an eye out for her as well."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at Sesshomaru, who in return chose to ignore it. "What did you do now?" he scowled.

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha with the coldest look he could muster and turned briskly to walk away. He already felt a sickening guilt in his stomach and definitely didn't need Inuyasha's annoying bickering at the moment. He needed to figure out how to explain to Rin what was really happening. The fact that she could even be able to pass through to the other era proved it all. It was decided… _she_ was truly the _one_.

* * *

**-Two Hearts-**

Rin slowly opened her front door to see Sesshomaru there, drenched in the rain. He looked up at her with a strange expression she had never seen before.

It was evening of the next day, and Grandma Kaede had forbid Rin from going to school. The old woman was not convinced yet completely that Rin had recovered from her "hallucinations". Was Sesshomaru over to give her the homework? Or, did he just drop in to say hi?

He waited for her to move aside so he could step in. As she did so absent-mindedly, he embraced the warmth of her house. "Are you looking for Grandma? She's not home, she went to Kagome's just now." Rin asked because within the past few days, it seemed as though Sesshomaru and her Grandmother had bonded in some way or another.

He shook his head as Rin handed him a towel and placed it over his head to dry him off. Suddenly, he grabbed her warm hands in his and brought them down to his face. The towel slipped off and landed onto the floor.

"Rin, how… how are you feeling?"

A deep blush hugged her cheeks as she managed to say she was fine and thanked him for asking. "Come upstairs, it's warmer… and I can show you what I have so far for the project."

"And I put together the bibliography here, and cited the works here and…" she stopped when she felt Sesshomaru take the booklet of paper in his hands and toss it aside. "What are you…"

A gentle finger was placed under her chin and forced her to look up at him. Slowly, so very slowly, he tilted his head to the side and leaned in towards her.

Her heart was beating so fast she was self conscious of him hearing it. Everything seemed to be too quiet and as she gulped, his lips trembled onto hers. No, she had no idea what she was doing – never have kissed a guy before… but she decided to swallow her fear and go along with it.

At once, his lips pressed onto hers more roughly, demanding that she follow through with the kiss. Naturally, she felt her body grow hot and to make things better, or worse, he pushed her body down so that he could rest on top. With shaking hands, she grabbed the back of his neck and breathed heavily. "Sesshomaru… can I tell you something?"

Between light and passionate contact, he whispered a 'yes' and let her talk as he nibbled at her earlobe and licked the soft skin of her neck.

"You know that beautiful angel I drew in art class a while ago?"

He smiled and played with her hair.

"Well, I figured, maybe he's a demon."

"Does that scare you?" His voice quavered, and sounded unintentionally seductive.

"Honestly," she sighed. "no."

With a new seriousness in his eyes he kissed her once more, pushing his tongue through her lips and intertwining it with her own. She tasted just like nectar, with a tint of love.

"I've…I've always wanted to meet him," she managed to say. Clothes were too stuffy, the room was too hot, and Sesshomaru's touch was icy on her flesh, forming goose bumps everywhere.

They parted; Sesshomaru wasn't completely satisfied, but he knew boundaries. He was just content with knowing that his feelings were requited. None of them really knew what they were doing – it seemed just like yesterday when they were complete strangers to one another.

Pulling her into a hug, he pushed past her thick hair and rested his chin in the nape of her neck and kissed her softly, working his way up to her ear. "Rin," he smoothly said. "He's closer than you think."

* * *

(a/n): OH MAN, i tried writing five chapters, like someone requested of me to... BUT IT IS SO MUCH WORK! D: i hope three is sufficient enough :/

please review? :D


	12. Grandma's Gift

**-Beautiful Memories-**

Weeks had passed since her first kiss. Walking under the shade of the light pink cherry blossom trees she looked up to see that the petals were floating down above her. The wind grew sharp and cold so she decided to pick up her pace and headed home in a brisk walk, carrying the groceries in her cold hands.

Days after she was "found unconscious on the floor with Kagome from hitting her head against the well," she decided to call her friend and ask how she was doing. It turned out, Kagome didn't remember much at all, but she did claim to have had some strange dreams ever since.

Sesshomaru walking into her house like that, and _kissing_ her like that… it seemed to have erased all of her suspicions against him_. If Sesshomaru says I hit my head, then… I hit my head_. She nodded, re-assuring herself and breathed in the cool cherry air.

It was strange though, when she returned to class, Naraku had mysteriously been withdrawn from the school, but in his place was Onigumo. Of course she was apprehensive, but when Sesshomaru told her to stop wasting her time worrying, she did. It was _that_ simple.

_Sesshomaru_, she thought, thinking of his beautiful face and annoying, but alluringly cold nature. After that unexpected night, he did seem to show more emotions towards her, and even occasionally started a conversation once in a while. But regardless of the fact that they had locked lips or not – he was still Sesshomaru.

She didn't dare tell Kagome of what happened, fearing the long line of inevitable questions she would be asked. But she knew that Kagome knew… in fact, the whole school seemed to know that in one way or another, Rin and Sesshomaru were… in love… with each other?

Shaking her head and feeling her long hair brush back and forth, she smiled to herself sadly. _No, it's not love, it can't be…_ Her mouth twisted into a thin line and her shoulders dropped. _Then what was it? _

* * *

**-Cheer up! Hojo-**

"Grandma, I'm home!" Rin closed the front door behind her, unwound the knitted scarf from her neck and hung her coat on the rack. "Grandma?" She walked into the lighted kitchen to find Grandma Kaede there, sitting at the table, sipping tea with Kagome's grandpa. "Oh, hello Grandpa Higurashi, what are you doing here?"

He looked past the old woman and smiled. "Ah, Rin! Come here," he beckoned for her and pulled out a box filled with old books, sutras, and strange looking trinkits.

Rin's eyes widened as he emptied it onto the table hastily. "What's all this?"

Kaede shook her head and sighed, tiredly examining the old junk. "He claims to have seen demons," Tossing the sutras into the garbage, Rin eyed them both and gulped.

"It's true!" Gramps yelled out, reaching into the garbage to retrieve them. "I saw him, with my very own eyes! Rin, you know I don't lie about demons!"

Rin laughed nervously and nodded. "Sure, Gramps… but I thought demons were long gone!"

He shook his head and crossed his arms furiously. "I know what I saw, and from the looks of it, your grandmother can see them too!" he pointed at Kaede with such passion that the old woman choked on her tea.

"I merely said I saw a lad like that, but he is most definitely _not_ a demon!"

"They take human disguises, to trick you, deceive you, and then when they have your trust, they'll devour you!"

Rin's eye twitched. "Gramps, what are you talking about?"

"That boy you are so fond of… what's his name… Sessho-something… he is a demon I say!"

Rin stopped breathing for a moment, and all was quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the gentle ticking of the kitchen clock, until Rin started bursting out laughing. "Gramps, have you been having bad dreams too?" she took a deep breath and grabbed a cup of water to retreat to her room.

* * *

**-Kohaku's Face-**

She touched the shiny surface of the calendar with her finger and sighed, placing it down gently on the table in front of her. "Tomorrow is the 18th, and my 18th birthday…" For some odd reason, Rin felt as though it wasn't going to be a good day – maybe it was because it was a Monday and she had to go to school.

Grandma Kaede walked into her room with a two parcels in her hand. One was wrapped in brown paper and tied with a tweed string. Another was a small red box, neatly decorated with a pink bow. "Rin, do you have a moment?"

Rin nodded and moved herself over onto the bed, allowing Kaede to sit on the edge and face her granddaughter. "Gramps wanted me to give you this, for your birthday tomorrow." Rin took the wrinkled brown paper mound in her hands and laughed.

"My birthday isn't until tomorrow though!"

Kaede nodded slowly and closed her eyes. "That's why I'm here, Rin. I will not be able to see you tomorrow." Rin's eyelids drooped with sadness as she brought her knees to her chin. "Tomorrow I must visit my sister's grave… it is just unfortunate she died on the same day as your birth."

Rin nodded, closing her eyes. She knew how much Kikyo meant to Grandma Kaede. She felt her wrinkled hands on her own and looked up to see that the small red box was placed in her palm.

"May… I open it now?"

Kaede nodded, smiling. "If you wish."

Inside, was a necklace – the chain was linked with strange teeth-like material that angled towards the beautiful treasure it held as its focus point; a pink, glass-like sphere.

"Grandma, it's beautiful… but what is it?"

Kaede placed it over Rin's head, tears swelling in her eyes. "Kikyo gave it to me as she died, and told me to give it to you on your 18th birthday… when you turn into an adult." Rin picked up the crystal and pressed it in her hands. It felt warm against her palm. "It will protect you," Kaede finished. "My, what a woman you have grown into…"

"Grandma, stop, you're making me cry."

She grinned, the wrinkles at the corner of her eyes so prominent. "Good night, sleep well." Kaede left the room, shutting the door behind and leaving Rin to feel as though for some strange reason, their parting seemed more real than it should have.

* * *

**-Rin and Sesshomaru-**

Rin walked down the stairs, her uniform on and her new necklace dangling above her breasts. Sesshomaru was sitting at her table again, dressed in dark wash jeans and a light blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the buttons undone halfway down his pale, toned chest. He noticed her and raised an eyebrow, set his cup down and stood. "Get dressed."

"I am dressed, and in case you didn't realize, we have school today."

"I didn't come here to take you to school," he stated, staring at her necklace. "What is that?"

Rin protectively touched the jewel and took a step back. "Just a gift from Grandma… why aren't you in uniform?"

Sesshomaru sighed and urged her to get dressed anyways. "It is your birthday, is it not?"

"Yeah but…" she blinked questioningly a few times before he turned around and faced the window.

"Unless you want me to take you to school…"

"NO THANKS!" she ran upstairs and threw her bag against the corner in her room.

* * *

(a/n): thanks for all your support and feedback! I do my best to include all of your suggestions, so keep em' coming!


	13. Birthday Lunch

**-Awakening Love-**

"Where is your Grandmother?" Sesshomaru asked, trying his hardest not to sound like he cared. He leaned back against his chair and rested one hand on the steering wheel and used the other arm to lean against the open window. He couldn't help but wonder why Kaede would leave Rin on her own birthday – it was so unlike the old woman.

"She had to go to her sister's grave… it's been like that for awhile now actually." She sighed and touched the crystal at her neck once more. Sesshomaru briskly nodded and continued to drive on. The weather was warm and humid, as if it was going to rain later in the day. While she watched the surroundings of the city pass by her window, he observed her. She wore a comfortable light pink colored strapless spring dress that had silver floral patterns running along the edges of the skirt and down her right breast. Two dainty silver flats covered her feet and surprisingly, she had made the strange looking spherical crystal work. Sesshomaru had made her bring a white cardigan with her; it's not that he didn't enjoy the exposure of her skin because in fact, he did. He just felt unexplainably safer that way.

"Sesshomaru, where are we even going? Are we allowed to just… skip school like this? Did you know that I'm not officially 18 yet until 10:47pm tonight?"

"We're meeting my father for lunch, school is not an issue if you have the right excuse and… no, and I did not know that." _That explains it_, he thought_, her body doesn't smell of a woman quite yet_.

"Oh, and how on earth did you even know it was my birthday?"

Sesshomaru almost smiled as he turned a corner. "I saw it on your calendar."

_Wow, what a memory. _Rin grabbed her purse and searched for her make-up bag. Lunch with Mr. Taisho most likely meant that it came with formal consequences. Using the car's mirror, she carefully applied her mascara and lip gloss, stopping whenever Sesshomaru ran over a speed bump.

He watched her curiously. Sesshomaru never understood why females, especially such a natural beauty like Rin, insisted on wearing such vanities. It was pointless to him, who was she trying to impress anyways? Wasn't she technically… _his_? He shook his head slightly, disturbed at his own selfish thoughts.

* * *

**-Searching for the Sacred Jewel-**

Rin and Sesshomaru walked into the restaurant of the luxury hotel and walked over to a large table filled with sweaty businessmen, all dressed in stuffy suits and ridiculous ties. She gasped a little, so many professional eyes on her at once was a bit overwhelming. Standing behind Sesshomaru, she instinctively grabbed the back of his arm and held him closer.

Sesshomaru frowned at the men surrounding them. _Such pitiful old fools, desiring Rin for their own sexual needs… _He was disgusted as he reacted to the stench of their hormones by grabbing Rin's slightly trembling hand in his own strong and supportive one.

"Ah, son, you made it! And with the lovely Rin, nice to see you again young lady!" Inu Taisho kissed her other hand and smiled. "These are my employees, sorry for the unexpected company, but please, enjoy yourselves and sit," he motioned for the two to take a seat next to him. With a quick flick of his wrist, Inu Taisho summoned the waiters to bring Rin whatever she wanted.

After having a chance to satisfy her hunger, Inu Taisho turned to her and rummaged his hand through the inside chest pocket of his blazer. "It's somewhere here… ah! Here you are, Rin! Happy birthday," he handed her a small book. It looked old, and was bound by ancient leather. "It's not much my dear, but, I hope you like it anyways."

She took the book with two hands and bowed her head in gratitude. "Thank you sir, you really didn't have to do such a thing," she blushed.

Inu Taisho laughed and waved his hand. "Don't be silly, do you know how much you mean to my family?" she blushed even harder. "Besides, any girl who can warm _Sesshomaru's_ heart deserves the Nobel Peace Prize…" Sesshomaru glared at his father as he took a bite of the pasta that was being served. Rin laughed, placing a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Well, I guess you could say I tamed the wild dog."

* * *

**-Searching for the Sacred Jewel (1:06)-**

"Thank you for the birthday lunch, sir," she bowed her head again and smiled. "Nobody has ever done such a thing for me before." Rin stood next to Sesshomaru outside of the restaurant.

"Well, you deserve much more," Mr. Taisho said with the utmost warmth. "Say, Rin, if you have a chance to look at that book I gave you, drop by whenever you'd like and feel free to ask me anything you want to know."

She cocked her head curiously and nodded. "Thank you, I will!"

"Now, where are you two off to next?"

"That is none of your concern, father."

Mr. Taisho smiled deviously and patted his son's back. "Ah, I see how it is, young love, eh?" Sesshomaru grunted and looked away. "Well kids, have fun." He turned to head back to his employees when he suddenly stopped and called out. "Sesshomaru, I just had an idea. Bring Rin home tonight for supper. I'll make sure Inuyasha brings her friends from school."

Rin's eyes moistened. She didn't understand, let alone feel as though she deserved his hospitality. Mr. Taisho as acting like the father she never grew up with.

Sesshomaru shrugged and placed a hand on Rin's back, leading her back to the car.

* * *

**-Two Hearts-**

They walked through Sakura Park, an area covered with the pink fluff of the beautiful cherry blossoms. She held the handle of her purse and breathed in the scent of the air deeply. He walked alongside her with his hands shoved into his pockets, ignoring the looks of passing girls.

"Isn't it wonderful Sesshomaru?" she asked, gently twirling and brushing her hands through her soft hair.

He didn't say anything as he led her to a bench deeper in the forest of Sakura.

A moment of silence passed as the wind blew petals into their hair. Carefully, Sesshomaru picked them out of hers and continued to tuck her hair behind her ear. "Wear your cardigan," he demanded, handing her the white clothing that he carried. "It's getting windier."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Lighten up," she teased, but nevertheless putting it on. She didn't want to disobey him, especially when he had done so much for her today. "What, so no gift?" she stuck her tongue out mockingly and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Of course I have one."

She blinked. "I thought _this_ was my gift…" He shook his head and leaned his elbows on his thighs, staring out into the scenery of the park.

"You'll see later," he breathed. "That is, if you can keep still about it until then."

"Why are you doing this?"

He looked up at her, eyebrows crossed and thumbnail between his teeth. "Doing what?"

"_This_," she used her hand to indicate where they were.

He thought about it for a while, letting the cooling air clear his head. _Why? Because I want to, because I need to, because I love you_… He cleared his throat and answered. "Well, it's your birthday, isn't it?"

She sighed. _Not the answer I was looking for_. But she accepted it, knowing that Sesshomaru would never openly admit anything to her. "Well, you're right. So, thank you." She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and pulled away slowly to see that he was _smiling_.

* * *

**-Evil Demon, Naraku-**

_There it is, the Shikon Jewel_. Onigumo pressed his back against the large Sakura Tree in front of where Rin and Sesshomaru were sitting. Letting out a low laugh, he clenched his fists. _If I can get that jewel to Naraku, he will finally grant me my freedom_.

Onigumo remembered the fate present day Naraku suffered weeks ago and had no intentions of ending up just like him. He moved his eyes to Rin and Sesshomaru to see her kissing him on the cheek. Amused, he smirked to himself_. So, he's in love with that Rin girl… the one wearing the jewel around her neck. That pathetic mutt can't sniff me out thanks to these cherry blossoms…_

In a flash of darkness, he disappeared.

* * *

(a/n): I'm so glad to see all of you demanding more chapters. LITERALLY. lolol. sorry for the late-ish update, i'm working on the next chap ASAP! but only if your review :P


	14. 10:46

**-Happy Friends-**

"Inuyasha! Cut it out!" Kagome yelled from the top of the ladder. "If I fall, I swear…"

"Okay, Okay! Keep your panties on, woman!"

He held the ladder straight and waited for her to finish taping the last streamer to the wall. Carefully, she climbed down, only to slip on a step and fall on top of Inuyasha. He grumbled as she sat on his back. "Do you mind?" he clenched his teeth.

"I told you to keep the ladder still, didn't I?" she brushed herself off of him and walked towards the tape and balloons. "Here, start blowing these."

Inuyasha caught the bag of colored rubber and scratched his head. "How?" Kagome slapped her forehead and snatched it back from him.

"How's the decorating coming?" Inu Taisho entered the room, his glasses pushed onto his nose and a pencil stuck behind his ear. Upon inspecting the room, he nodded with approval and walked back out to answer the door. Sango, Kohaku, Miroku, Koga and Ayame walked into the house all dressed semi formally.

Jaken ran to his Master and gasped at the sight of so many humans in the house at once. "Master Taisho! What is the meaning of this?"

Inu Taisho blinked, rubbed the bridge of his nose and guided his guests downstairs to where Kagome and Inuyasha were loudly bickering. _For Sesshomaru, all for Sesshomaru and Rin…_

* * *

**-Light Hearted Beat-**

Rin flipped through the thin pages of the little book given to her earlier by Mr. Taisho. Each page was filled with elaborate drawings and descriptions of paintings of demons of all sorts.

"Spider Heads, Birds of Paradise, Wolf Demons… hey! They look a lot like Koga and Ayame don't you think?" She shoved the book at Sesshomaru's face which he took one look at and pushed away. _Trust Father to give her something like that…_

"Rin, I'm driving…"

"Yeah but… this wolf demon looks like Koga! If he grew out his hair and wore a skirt that is… and look, his wife is Ayame!" she was frustrated at his lack of interest but continued on anyways.

"The most formidable demons are the ones who mask themselves as humans…" she read out loud, noticing how beautiful each demon was and remembering her project with Sesshomaru. "Moth demons, Frog Demons eat your souls? Wow, I never knew that… Sesshomaru, do dragons count as demons? Oh hey, look at the cute little fox demons! And the pretty panthers and—"

"Rin," he snapped, swerving the car into his neighborhood. "You're talking too much again."

"Hey, it's my birthday, cut me some slack."

She put the little book into the pocket of her cardigan and smiled. What a lovely gift Inu Taisho had given her. They drove up onto Sesshomaru's lavishing driveway and walked up to the big front door.

* * *

**-Sit Down!-**

"Happy birthday, Rin! I missed you at school today, where were you?" Ayame questioned, handing her a wrapped box. She flicked her red pigtails back and winked. "I picked it out, just for you!"

"18, hey?" Miroku smiled, holding his arm around Sango.

"How does it feel to be an adult? Any different?" Koga asked.

"Of course it doesn't feel any different, idiot," Inuyasha barked.

"Here Rin, I baked you a cake…" Kohaku placed the pastry on the counter top and blushed, eyeing Sesshomaru who in return gave him a cold stare.

A bead of sweat rolled down Rin's forehead. She had temporarily forgotten how hectic her social life was. "Thank you guys, really, all of you!"

Kagome hugged her and gave her an envelope. "Read it when you get home, okay?"

As the exchanges commenced, Sesshomaru sat with his eyes closed and arms crossed against the wall, his eyebrow twitching with every annoying comment anyone made. Jaken hobbled up to him and plopped down on the floor. "Lord Sesshomaru, are you going to allow these humans to continue irritating you?"

Sesshomaru remained motionless. Did he have a choice?

* * *

**-One Day in the Village-**

After they had eaten dinner and celebrated Rin's birthday in high spirits, only Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru and Rin remained at the Taisho household. Rin yawned and stretched her tired limbs, playing with the jewel on her neck.

Kagome looked at it and blinked. "What's that?"

"Just a gift from grandma," Rin answered.

"Looks a lot like the Shikon Jewel… weird."

"The Shikon… Jewel?"

"Yeah, Gramps doesn't stop talking about it. Really, it's supposed to be some powerful jewel that grants any wish… something like that. Can you believe it?" Kagome laughed at the idea and sat on the couch. Sesshomaru stared at the pink sphere at her collar and narrowed his eyes. It did look familiar…

Inu Taisho appeared from behind Rin and tapped her gently on the shoulder. Startled, she turned around and faced him with a large smile.

"Did you enjoy your time?"

"Oh, of course I did! Thank you so much!"

He smiled warmly and crossed his arms behind his back. "Rin, will you follow me into my study?"

She raised an eyebrow but agreed and the two walked away leaving Kagome in an awkward situation with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

* * *

**-At the Place We Met-**

"Did you get a chance to see the book?" He asked, resting his chin on his hand. Rin looked at the clock; it was already 9:30pm. The moonlight poured in through the window and shattered on the blinds, illuminating the room in a mysterious way.

"I flipped through some of it in the car… on our way here. It is incredibly beautiful, sir."

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, the artist who drew those paintings was a very talented man… tainted with evil. He died a very gruesome death many years ago. That book was his last work."

"Sesshomaru doesn't seem too fond of it though," she commented, smiling to herself. She never understood why Sesshomaru never found demons as interesting as she did. She suddenly remembered how weeks ago, she thought he was a demon himself and started laughing out loud.

"Sesshomaru is only interested in the powerful ones," Inu Taisho remarked, chuckling. "But Rin, isn't there anything… you wanted to ask me?"

She sat still, moving her thumbs about nervously. In truth, she had many things to ask him, so one by one, she started to spill.

"Sir, I… this might sound silly… but sometimes I have these… these dreams."

He shifted himself and straightened his back, nodding for her to go on.

"You see, in my dream, I think I see… no, I'm in love with a _demon_."

"What did he look like?"

"He... I'm sorry to say but, he looks just like Sesshomaru… but his hair is the color of fresh silk and his eyes are as deep as… as the moon behind you sir."

He swallowed hard and brought both hands against his mouth, his elbows pressed hard against the desk.

"And his face is marked with two stripes… like this," she used two fingers from each hand to indicate where the markings were. "And a strangely beautiful blue crescent on his forehead." She pointed to her own. "It sounds silly, but he protects me while I sleep, I'm sure of it."

Silence overtook the room until Rin heaved a great sigh. "I don't know why I just wasted your time in telling you sir, but, I thought maybe you could… you could tell me more about a certain kind of demon."

"Which?"

"Well, dog demons."

The blood rushed from his face and he paled so quickly Rin thought he was sick. "You don't have to, sorry…"

He shook his head and regained usage of his tongue. Sesshomaru was right. She really was _the one_. "Dog demons you say?" Standing, he faced the window and peered out at the night sky. "They were a powerful clan, ruled by a Great Dog Demon of the West."

"What happened to them?"

He paused, hesitating, then turned back to face her. "One day, the Great Dog Demon decided that his era was too much for him and his sons, and it is said that they disappeared into a well, and never returned."

* * *

**-Trap-**

"You're awfully quiet for once," Inuyasha remarked at Rin. They sat in Sesshomaru's car in silence, driving Kagome home. Rin didn't even notice Inuyasha's voice. Her talk with Mr. Taisho replayed in her head over and over again until she was sure she was going to lose her sanity.

Sesshomaru noticed too. He was angry with himself for not being able to read her mind and know what was causing her so much discomfort. Instead, he gripped the steering harder and glared at Inuyasha. "Don't provoke her," he threatened.

Kagome placed a hand on Rin's forehead. "You seem to be normal," she finally grabbed her attention. "You feeling okay?"

Rin nodded and blushed. She didn't mean to be such a mood killer, but she couldn't help it. As the lights from the street lamps passed, she bit her lower lip. _They disappeared into a well, and never returned_.

Sesshomaru's car suddenly jerked to a stop in front of the Higurashi residence. Clenching his fists, he stared down at his feet and growled. _Maybe tonight is the wrong night..._

Kagome opened the door, letting the cool night air flood in and took a step out to leave. Just then, Rin stuck out her hand and prevented Kagome from closing it. "Rin? What are you doing?"

Before anyone could stop her, she ran out and headed to the shrine – the Bone Eater's Well. She could hear footsteps of her friends following close behind her. _10:45…10:46. _

The jewel on her necklace pulsated, sucking the breath out of Rin. In a flash of blue light, the doors of the shrine burst open, revealing strange silk like strings making their way to Rin's limbs. In an instant, they took hold of her ankles and wrists, bringing her into the depths of the dark shrine.

"Rin!" Kagome yelled and soon she too was trapped by the silk. Before any of them knew what was going on, they were dragged into the well and fell unconscious.

* * *

(a/n) : I don't know what you're gonna think of this, but review! :D I would also appreciate if you reviewed the chapters as you read them, as opposed to after you read like... three. It just helps me when I organize my reviews and ideas for the next chapters. Confusing? maybe. SORRY! :D


	15. Happy Birthday

**-Evil Demon, Naraku-**

"Hm?" Naraku turned his head in the direction of his window, narrowing his eyes at the purple hue of the sun. "Something powerful has just crossed over to this era…" he muttered to himself. "Kanna, come here."

The little white child walked over emotionlessly and shone her mirror towards her master, showing him an image of Rin and Kagome lying on the grass, unconscious. "She has the Shikon Jewel," she stated, staring out into the void.

Naraku smirked, amused, and sent her away. "So she does…" he laughed maniacally. "She has brought me the jewel and I didn't even have to lift a finger. Excellent."

* * *

**-Misfortunate Priestess, Kikyo-**

When Rin opened her eyes, she was surprised to find herself in the depths of a dark forest. Slowly, she used her shaking arms to lift herself up and looked around. _Kagome_? She crawled over and shook her friend lightly.

_What happened to us?_ Then it hit her – she remembered being drawn into the well by strange silk strings at exactly 10:46, the time of her birth. She was officially 18 years of age.

A twig snapped behind her and defensively, she jumped up and turned around. An all too familiar demon stood there, his hair blowing gallantly in the wind and his soft golden eyes smoldering her. She forgot how to breathe.

"Rin," he said, taking a step closer hesitantly. When he saw that she was not startled, his expression softened and he continued to walk towards her.

"Sesshomaru?" she gulped, hoping it really was him and hoping this wasn't just another one of her misleading dreams. _This is what I wished for, when I blew out all those 18 candles… I only wanted to see him… to finally be able to meet him._

Before she knew it, he placed a clawed hand on the side of her face and tenderly brought her eyes to his. "Happy Birthday."

* * *

**-One Day in the Village-**

"You're joking," Kagome stuttered, not capable of getting over the shock of Rin's story. "We're… really in the Feudal Era!"

Rin nodded and smiled. "I know, it seems odd, doesn't it?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she pointed a trembling finger at Sesshomaru who sat against a tree with his eyes closed. "And who's that?" Rin laughed nervously and scratched her head.

"Well, whether you believe it or not, it's Sesshomaru…."

Kagome shook her head. "And… him?"

Rin didn't realize who Kagome was staring at. As far as she knew, there were only the three of them, but when she turned her head to see, she smiled in surprise.

"Inuyasha!" Rin yelled, jumping up and hugging the half demon with the twitching ears. He stood there, his arms tucked into his sleeves and distanced himself away from her. "You _are _Inuyasha! Oh, this is wonderful! Just like in the book!"

"What book?" he stared at her with his own fierce eyes and Rin suddenly realized what she had said and covered her mouth.

"Nothing!"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes halfway and faced her through the silver curtain of his hair. "So you did read the Inu Clan History book after all."

Kagome stood angrily. "Okay, this is all great and all, but why do I feel like I've been here before, and more importantly, how the heck do we get home?"

Inuyasha's face hardened with seriousness as he walked up to her and placed two pale hands on her shoulders. "If you want to go home, your exit is the well." But before Kagome could comply with her own desires, she noticed Rin walking away.

"Hey, where are you going!"

Rin turned around, the little book that Inu Taisho had given her in her hand. "I'm going do some sight- seeing. It is my birthday after all." She had disappeared into the shadows of the trees as Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her backside.

"Hey Sesshomaru, shouldn't you go with her?"

But he was already gone.

* * *

**-Rin and Sesshomaru-**

They walked in awkward silence, just as they had on the first day they met at school. Even though he still was Sesshomaru, he _wasn't_. She couldn't blame herself for being shy. He was tall, built, and well, beautiful. She didn't know it was possible, but in his demon form, he was twice as cold.

When she thought he wasn't looking, she would steal glances at his perfect jaw and stare at the magenta colored markings on his face. Whenever she saw a flicker of movement in his unnatural eyes, she blushed and stared back down at her book, pretending to be overly interested in the illustrations.

_Maybe tonight wasn't a good night to show her my true form_… he thought as he noticed the red in her cheeks. His armor clanked at his chest and his fluffy boa occasionally brushed against her, causing her ticklish self to squirm.

"Um, Sesshomaru?"

He could definitely smell it now, the hormones of a grown woman… and despite what he was willing to admit to himself, it flicked a switch inside of him and aroused his senses. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Where are we going?" she gulped, embarrassed at the silliness of her simple question. It was strange how everything sounded so much more ridiculous when one was nervous.

"Wherever you want," he simply answered.

"Oh… I see," she couldn't bear the awkward tension anymore. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"For what?"

"Showing me the truth, of course. How did you know it was what I wanted for my birthday?"

His breath hitched as he swallowed hard and blinked at the sky. "I didn't."

* * *

**-Searching for the Sacred Jewel-**

"DEMON!" the villagers shouted. "RUN AWAY, HIDE THE CHILDREN, WIELD YOUR WEAPONS! THE DEMON COMES THIS WAY!"

Rin blinked curiously and watched the hoard of men scatter about and grab their pitch forks._ What are they talking about?_ Then she knew, and started to laugh.

An old woman with long grey hair tied in a white ribbon and dressed in priestess clothing appeared amongst the desperate men. A black patch covered one of her eyes and she held a bow in her old hands.

"Who are ye, and what do you want of this village?" she asked, pointing her arrow at Sesshomaru. He just stared at her and cracked his knuckles. Rin gasped and ran in front of him, holding out her arms protectively and smiled the sweetest smile she could muster.

"Um, hello, my name is Rin and… what a nice village you have!" She laughed unevenly and felt Sesshomaru relax behind her. With a sigh of relief, she closed her eyes and lowered her arms.

"Ye are human, are ye not? Why do you travel with such a demon?"

Rin scratched her head and finally got a good look at the woman. "Grandma?"

Kaede was taken aback, confused at this girl's sudden outburst and shrugged. "Child, I may be old, but I am not related to ye in any way…"

That's when Rin suddenly felt the blood rush to her head and in an instant, her world became bright and she passed out in Sesshomaru's strong arms.

* * *

(a/n): sorry for those of you who waited so patiently for this chapter! I'm working on the next one as I speak, so hang in there! :D

if you have any questions, ask, and I will adress them in the next chapter!


	16. Answers Unanswered

**-Sign of Unrest-**

"Lord Inu Taisho! Lord Inu Taisho!" Jaken fumbled into his master's office, panting, and wiping the sweat from his brow. "Terrible news, sire!"

Inu Taisho stood and growled at his little servant, demanding an answer.

"It is Rin, my Lord, she has gone through the well into our time!"

The dog demon's dark eyes flashed from dark brown to gold, and his black ponytail faded in color until it shone with a silver sheen. Blue markings etched onto his face as he disappeared into his closet.

"Lord Inu Taisho?"

He came out, dressed in full armor. Jaken smiled to see his master in his true form – a sight he had not seen in years. "Let's go, Jaken."

"Wh…Where to, may I ask?"

He threw the staff of two heads at him and walked out of the room briskly and headed towards the back door. "My Lord! Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have gone after them!"

He turned around. "_Them_?"

"Yes, it is strange, my lord. That human girl Kagome was able to pass through as well."

Inu Taisho narrowed his golden eyes at the night sky and surrounded himself with a silver mist. Quickly, Jaken grabbed onto his fur boa and in an instant, they disappeared into the skies.

* * *

**-Delinquent Monk, Miroku-**

"My, what a beautiful creature." The monk looked down at the sleeping Rin with lecherous thoughts. Carefully, he placed a hand on her bottom and started to rub. Upon hearing a threatening growl behind him, he turned around to see a demon, bearing his fangs at him.

"Step away from her," Sesshomaru demanded.

Miroku smiled innocently, raised his arms in surrender and stood. "My apologies, I didn't know demons could possess jealous thoughts," he teased, testing Sesshomaru's pride.

Sesshomaru merely growled and watched Miroku sit on the other side of the room. Kagome and Inuyasha walked in, a strange little fox demon balancing on Kagome's shoulder. "Another demon?" the little kid asked.

As Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in annoyance, Shippo cringed and hid behind Kagome's thick hair. Kaede soon entered after, carrying a bowl of water and herbs. "Take a seat, all of ye."

They all obliged and sat around Rin, waiting for her to wake up. Sesshomaru on the other hand, continued to stand protectively over her and crossed his arms at the sight of Inuyasha and his friends.

Rin rubbed her eyes and groaned. _Where am I?_ She noticed that someone had changed her and she was now dressed in an orange kimono, decorated darker colored flowers. Without knowing why, she stuffed the jewel from her neck into her pocket.

"Hey look, she's awake!" Shippo cried, hopping down and staring into Rin's dark eyes. "Wow, you're pretty!" Inuyasha picked him up by the head and placed him on the other side of Kagome.

"Stay there, runt," Inuyasha grunted. "Rin, you okay?"

She nodded and instinctively scooted over to Sesshomaru, looking up at his cold face for reassurance. Then she remembered Kaede and gasped.

"Sorry I'm late, Lady Kaede!" A very pretty woman carrying a little two tailed cat ran into the hut. "I ran into some demons in the forest." Rin noticed a giant boomerang on her back.

"I trust ye took care of them, Sango?"

Sango nodded then looked curiously at her surroundings.

* * *

**-At the Place We Met-**

"Grandma, don't you recognize me?" Rin asked with large teary eyes. Kaede shook her head slowly.

"Rin," Sesshomaru placed a hand on her shoulder. "She is not your grandmother that you know."

"What?"

He sighed, bothered by the fact that Rin was upset. "This era is simply a mirror of the modern day. Kaede here and Kaede there lead different lives."

Miroku nodded. "Fascinating, I would love to see what era you live in."

Kaede washed the herbs in the basin of water and stared at Kagome. "Who are ye?" _She looks just like my dead sister, Kikyo… _

"My name is Kagome," she answered cautiously. Inuyasha stood, impatient with these greetings.

"Let's cut to the chase here, what the heck is going on!"

"There is only one person that can provide ye with the answers ye seek. His name is Myoga, and ye will find him at the sword smith Totosai's abode."

"Good, then let's go." He grabbed Kagome's wrist and stood her up forcefully. Shippo jumped up onto her shoulder and pouted.

"I'm going to!"

"No you aren't," Inuyasha barked.

"Take Miroku and Sango with ye, they will prove to be useful," Kaede stated calmly, her arms behind her back.

"What the heck would I do that for? They're just gonna slow me down, and Kagome needs to get home as soon as she can."

Sango stood, already dressed in her demon slayer gear and slung the boomerang over her shoulder. Miroku followed suit by picking himself up with his golden staff. "Regardless of what you say, we're going with you."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and walked out of the hut. "Do what you want."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru, hoping that he would choose to follow Inuyasha, but knew there was no use. _He's never going to go…_ To her surprise, Sesshomaru stood and faced her. "Do you wish to go home?"

She gravely shook her head. Even though she was scared, and nervous of the future, she didn't want to leave this place. She didn't want to leave _this_ Sesshomaru behind.

"Then let's go," and with that, he briskly opened the curtain that served as a door and stepped out into the cool night air.

* * *

**-Kagome and Inuyasha II-**

Upon travelling throughout the night, Sesshomaru noticed that Rin's head would occasionally bob with fatigue. Of course, she had just spent an entire day of her birthday without sleep.

Closing her eyes, she faithfully followed Sesshomaru until she bumped into something hard. Looking up with tired eyes, she saw that it was his back and he was looking at her from the corner of his eyes. "Sesshomaru? Why did you stop?"

Without saying a word, he bent down and waited. _What does he want me to do?_

"Rin, you're falling asleep," he bluntly stated. Then she realized and blushed. Carefully, she grabbed onto his neck and hoisted herself on his back. In a brisk motion, he stood, as if she only weighed a feather and continued walking.

The rocking of his footsteps lulled her to sleep, but she fought it with every ounce of energy she had. _I can't fall asleep now, I'll miss something important!_

"Close your eyes."

"No…"

"Do not be stubborn, Rin."

"Shush, Sesshomaru…" she yawned, nuzzling her face into the soft silk of his hair. Sesshomaru moved his fluffy boa on top of her with one arm, serving it as a blanket, and listened to her steady breathing.

Soon, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kagome came to a stop in a clearing of the woods and laid out their own sleeping gear. Humans and even half demons had a limit to their energy. Gently placing Rin down onto his boa on the ground, he chose to sit against a tree next to her sleeping body.

A hand went to her face, brushing away the loose strands of chocolate hair from her soft complexion. _Why was she drawn into the well on such a day? Is this an act of faith, or evil? _He gasped a little when her own hand went to his and held it there, smiling. She warmly nuzzled her lips into his palm and kissed it ever so gently.

He let out a relieved sigh and lowered his body next to hers, and for the rest of the sunsrise, he watched her face, breathed in her flowery scent, and wondered what it would be like to take her as his _own_.

* * *

(a/n): I think it's time to up Rin and Sesshomaru's relationship a notch. HAH! and also, I hope I answered all your questions :/

like for instance, it wasnt actually Naraku that drew Rin into the well for her Shikon Jewel.

and Kaede isn't really a reincarnation, it's just a mirrored world. Kind of confusing, I know. :/


	17. Fate, and Against Rin's Will

**-Swordsmith. Totosai-**

Totosai, a sword smith with plate like eyes, sat cross legged on the rock floor of his cave and stroked his beard. "Hmm…"

Myoga, his old flea friend sat in the same position, sighing. Ever since their masters, the Inu family had disappeared, business was very low. "Well this wasn't supposed to happen…" Myoga breathed. "Mater Inu Taisho was supposed to leave us in charge of the Tenseiga and Tesseiga until he died."

Totosai nodded, looking at the two swords leaning against his dusty wall. "Well, I guess fate took a strange twist, didn't it Myoga?"

Suddenly, both old men's heads snapped up at the sound of heavy footsteps. "Who are you?" Totosai squinted against the silhouette blocking the sun.

"You two," the voice boomed. "Don't you recognize your own Lord?"

Myoga jumped up and settled himself on the man's neck, sucking blood happily. "Lord Inu Taisho! Is it really you? Of course it is, no body's blood can compare!"

Inu Taisho flicked him off and motioned for Jaken to come inside. "Wretched old fools, where are the swords?" the little demon demanded.

Totosai narrowed his bulging eyes and scratched his balding head. "Who are you again?"

"Jaken! Jaken, Jaken, Jaken, Jaken!" the imp squawked angrily.

* * *

**-Evil Demon, Naraku-**

Naraku stood above the well, peering inside. "So this is the famous Bone Eater's Well?" He scoffed at its pathetic sight and turned around. Reaching into his dark kimono, he pulled out a glowing red glass ball and threw it over his shoulder and into the dark hole.

As he listened for the breaking of glass as it hit the well's bottom, a great and impressive light burst from within. Poisonous vines started to grow miraculously from the inside and over took the entrance of the well, completely covering it. "That should do," he smirked.

He walked away, content for having destroyed the only passage way between this time and the future.

* * *

**-Sign of Unrest-**

"This is Totosai's place?" Inuyasha asked, sniffing the air around him and taking in the darkness of his surroundings. Being careful to avoid the hot lava that threatened their feet, they walked into the entrance of the cave. "Yo, Totosai!" Inuyasha called out.

They saw two figures approach them from the shadows and instinctively, they all took a step back. "Inuyasha, long time no see," and old voice said.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the sight. Tired of playing the old man's useless games, he pushed Inuyasha aside. "Totosai, stop it." He took a deep breath and furrowed his brows together. "Father?"

Sure enough, Inu Taisho, in his armored glory and all revealed himself next to the shorter, hunched and comical Totosai. "Sesshomaru, you have a lot of explaining to do," Inu Taisho growled.

Moments later, they all settled down in a circle and faced each other. "You've come here for answers you say?" Myoga jumped up and landed on Kagome's neck. "My, you do smell delicious…" he sucked, only to get slapped by a giant palm.

"Sesshomaru, you allowed Rin to enter the well? What were you thinking, son?" Inu Taisho asked angrily.

"Actually sir," Myoga interrupted. "Sesshomaru is not to blame for any of this." He leapt onto Totosai's knees and crossed his arms. "Rin, is it? How old are you?"

"18… as of 10:46pm," she answered.

"I see… which is the exact time you were drawn into the well, correct?"

She shrugged and nodded, playing with the jewel in her pocket.

"As you may or may not already know, this era is a mirrored universe of your own. Everything and everyone _here_, exists _there_… mostly." Rin looked at Sango and Miroku and understood. They looked exactly like the Sango and Miroku back home, just with a few differences.

"So, are you saying that I exist on the other side too?" Sango asked, fascinated.

Rin smiled. "Actually, I know you on the other side. You're a close friend of mine… say, Sango, don't you have a little brother too? Kohaku?"

Sango's face hardened as she clenched her fists and looked down. "Kohaku… yes, but I do not know where he is anymore…"

Myoga cleared his throat. "It looks to me that Rin and Kagome were fated to come into our time." He opened his buggy eyes at the two girls. "What I don't understand is… why?" He took another look at Kagome and gasped. "Well, I'll be, Kagome! You're Lady Kikyo's reincarnation!"

Rin shot her head up. "Kikyo? You mean… my grandmother's sister?"

Myoga raised an eyebrow in confusion at her. "Lady Kikyo was a great and powerful priestess who died a very tragic death… Master Inuyasha would know all about _that_." Inuyasha growled, avoiding eye contact with everyone there. "Anyways, when Lady Kikyo died, she took the Shikon Jewel with her into death…"

"The Shikon Jewel?" Rin asked, clutching it in sweaty palms.

"Yes, the Shikon Jewel was a powerful gem that was sought by almost every demon in this land. It's a good thing it was destroyed, or else I don't know what would have happened to our world!" The old flea sighed with relief.

"But… she didn't take it with her when she died…" Rin commented. "Because… she gave it to Grandma Kaede… to give to _me_." She pulled it out of her pocket and gulped.

Sesshomaru brought a hand to his face. _Of course, the gift from Kaede was the Sacred Jewel! Why didn't I know that sooner? _

Myoga fainted, Totosai's jaw dropped to the cold floor and Inu Taisho's eye twitched. "Rin," he spat out. "You need to take that jewel and return home."

"Wait, don't I have a reincarnation?" Rin asked, not willing to go home so soon.

"It looks to me as though you were actually always here, or rather, supposed to be here," Totosai suggested. "Despite the impossibility…"

Inu Taisho stood impatiently and nodded at his son. "Take her home, now."

* * *

**-Kohaku's Face- **

"Sesshomaru, I don't want to go home yet," Rin complained, walking sluggishly beside him.

"It is not your choice, Rin." He replied. "You have seen me, and this world. There is nothing more you can do, and nothing more to see."

She pouted, crossing her arms and staring at the luscious green grass under her feet. She refused to take another step._ How can I go now? After all I just found out? I need to stay here, a little bit longer! I know I have to!_ Snapping out of her thoughts when Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed her waist, she gasped as he threw her over his shoulder. "Sesshomaru! Put me down!"

He continued walking in silence, supporting the fidgeting woman with his strong arms. It's not that he wanted her to go, but his father was right. Rin had brought the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls back into the realm of demons. She needed to be safe, and the only place she could be was back home.

Her demands became more and more aggressive as he suddenly swooped her body down onto the grass. "Sesshomaru, you are inconceivably rude and you think you're so—"

Roughly planting his lips onto hers, she gave in too quickly. As she enjoyed the yearning movement of mouth and the gentle nibbling and sucking he introduced, she forgot all her reasons to be cross. Slowly and gradually, a clawed hand brought her face even closer and another supported her lower back, pushing her light body against his throbbing groin.

Just as Rin was starting to explore his chest with her hands, he pulled away slowly and rested his forehead on hers. "You need to go," he breathed, still holding her against him. "And I need to stay here."

"But, Sesshomaru—" she began to complain.

"Rin, I must protect you, and if that means I have to rip you away from me, then I will."

* * *

(a/n): This chapter was mainly written to answer all questions I received and you may have. Now, if you don't have any more questions, I will continue on with the story :P hehe, review!


	18. Intrusion

**-Dead Soul-**

Rin gasped, covering her mouth in surprise at the sight of the invaded well. "Sesshomaru…"

He too seemed to be surprised, not knowing what to say or do. Walking up to the thorns of the dark vines, he touched them, only to be pricked by the poison. He hissed, taking a step back and glaring at the nuisance. _Who could have done such a thing?_

"What happened to it?" she asked, staring at the burning of the flesh on his finger tip. "Does… it hurt?"

He turned to face her, not sure of what to feel. "Somebody is already aware of the Jewel being here, you cannot return home until we kill the one responsible for this." He then realized what he said. _You can't return home…_ and a strange new wave of emotions took over his common sense. He couldn't help but to feel a twinge of relief as he realized she wouldn't have to leave him – not yet at least.

Rin too did not know how to react. _Should I be in despair? Or… should I be rejoicing?_ She decided that she would act like Sesshomaru, cold and emotionless. "So, what do we do now?"

He stared up at the sky and narrowed his eyes. They could go back to Totosai's and inform Inu Taisho and the others about what has happened, or they could rest for the night first. He looked at her and wondered why she was so flushed with pink.

_He kissed me goodbye, but now I have to stay! Oh man, this ruins everything…. He's never going to kiss me ever again!_ She shook her head vigorously at herself and opened her eyes only to see that Sesshomaru had already started walking away.

* * *

**-Homage for Inuyasha (Piano Solo)-**

They sat on the grassy bed near a trickling stream. The moonlight hit the flowing water, and shattered along the surface with every ripple. Rin watched, fascinated, and turned to see Sesshomaru taking off his armor and boa for the night. She noticed that he seemed to be troubled by something, and was determined to find out what.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, can you come here?"

He nodded and walked over, taking a seat next to her curled up body. Watching her hug her knees and draw little pictures with a stick in the dirt, he noticed they were the characters of her name, and Sesshomaru's. "Are you okay?" she asked quickly.

Sesshomaru never understood why she asked such questions all the time. He was never injured or hurt in her presence, but she always seemed to know when his mind wasn't at ease, or when he felt that annoying throbbing in his chest. It bothered him to know she could read him, yet he couldn't read her – not perfectly that is.

"Never mind, you don't have to answer," she sighed, leaning her head on his shoulders and felt his body stiffen. "What do you think Grandma is doing right now?"

"She is probably worrying about you," he bluntly answered. Suddenly, he felt something warm and wet on his shoulder and looked down to see that tears were blotting his robes. "Rin?"

She sniffed and wiped her eyes, still smiling. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me," she apologized. But she knew, she missed her grandmother and felt awful for making her worry. _She probably thinks I ran away, she probably thinks I hate her…_

The next thing that Sesshomaru did surprised her. He scooped her up and laid her down wrapping his arms behind her back and hunching over her. "What are you doing?" She stared into the orbs of his eyes that glowed with the orange moon and watched strands of his shiny hair drift with the breeze.

He wiped her eyes with his cool thumb and pushed her bangs back to see the whole of her beautiful face. "I… I am sorry." He whispered. "This is my fault, I knew this would happen, and I didn't stop it… because I wanted you to see… to see me."

He choked on his own words and watched Rin's eyes close slowly. "Stop it, Sesshomaru. I'm glad you did." She pushed him over and leaned onto her side, facing his neck and kissing it softly. _Okay, reality check… I met a strange man in my dreams, and then at school, and here I am living my dreams. I think… I think I'm in love with a demon? _

Her thoughts were interrupted immediately when she felt him pull her face up to meet his and kiss her one more time. But unlike before, this kiss burned with passion and desire, as opposed to sadness and regret. Her animal instinct took over and soon, her soft chest rested on top of his and both knees pressed on the ground of each side of his torso.

As their tongues explored the caves of each other's mouths, he found himself untying the orange ribbon of her kimono. Slowly at first, but then with a quickened, lustful pace. She let out a soft gasp but reluctantly allowed him to see the perk of her bare chests and the curves of her soft, pale hips.

It wasn't fair for him to see her, but for her not to see him. So naturally, she longed to feel his own muscular flesh under her warm hands. His white robes slipped off and hung at his waist which was still covered by the tight yellow ribbon used to carry his swords.

Sitting up and balancing himself with one toned arm, he wrapped his other around her back and caressed the smoothness of her thigh, all the while planting kisses up and down her collar bones. She wrapped her long legs around his waist and allowed him to bring her down on her back. His hand guided hers down to his pulsing, aching, stiff groin. She smiled at the way it seemed to perfectly fit in her palms.

"Rin," his breathing staggered. "Do you…"

Closing her eyes and making herself comfortable under the pressure of his weight, she nodded. "I trust you, Sesshomaru."

But as he tickled her inner thighs with his hands and made his way up to her wet folds, he sensed something lingering in the bushes and growled.

* * *

**-Miasma-**

Sesshomaru picked up her half exposed body and jumped over to a safer area behind a tree. "Wait here," he sharply commanded, pulling his own white clothes over his chest.

"Sesshomaru," a deep, husky voice appeared from the shadows of the trees. "Were you about to mate with a _human_?" he laughed.

"Show yourself," Sesshomaru calmly said, watching as a dark figure with long black hair appeared.

"Tsk, tsk Sesshomaru. You don't want to end up like your father do you? Mating a mortal and having such a despicable half breed son like Inuyasha…"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the stranger and forced his claws out.

"I didn't come here for a fight," the man said. "Hand over the jewel… Or I will kill your woman."

"Who are you," Sesshomaru asked, amused at the challenge.

"If you must know, my name is Naraku. And yes, I am the one who covered the well. Surprised?"

"No."

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Naraku teleported quickly from his spot to where Rin was hiding. Abruptly, he grabbed her wrists and smoldered them with his miasma. "Give it to me, wench."

Sesshomaru growled, flying at Naraku and slashed at his arm with his green light whip. "Keep your filthy hands off her," he snapped, his eyes slowly seeping into a violent red color.

Naraku growled and drew back in pain. "Fine, we will play this game as you wish." And soon, he disappeared into the skies, surrounded by a hoard of poisonous insects.

* * *

(a/n): now that's what I call a spoiled lemon! hahahahaha... T.T review!


	19. The Great Swords

(a/n): Before I begin, I will clarify the following:

1) There is only ONE Kagome because she is already a reincarnation of Kikyo who died not too long ago

2) There is only ONE Rin because she is originally supposed to be in the Feudal Era

3) I DO LIKE QUESTIONS.

* * *

**-Old Flea, Myoga-**

"Get your hands off of me, monk!" Sango slapped the side of his face, leaving a piping hot red hand mark. Her face was flushed with anger as she grabbed her weapon and sat on the other side of Kagome.

"You know," Kagome started, "You two aren't much different in my era."

Miroku's eyebrow twitched as he crossed his arms and sighed. "You mean I'm abused on the other side too?"

Kagome laughed, nudging Sango. "Well actually, where I'm from, you two are a couple!"

Sango's eyes burst wide open and her face turned purple red with embarrassment.

"Hey Kagome?" Shippo jumped up onto her shoulder. "Do I exist there too?" he cutely blinked.

"Hmmm," she brought a finger to her chin and thought for a while. "I'm not too sure, but then again, there IS a kid in elementary that looks just like you…."

Shippo smiled. "Oh boy!"

Inuyasha, frustrated, shoved his arms in his red sleeves and looked outside the cave. _It's been a day and Sesshomaru hasn't even come back yet. What the heck is taking him so long anyways? _"Patience, Inuyasha," Inu Taisho said, placing a strong hand on his son's shoulder. "There is no need to worry about Sesshomaru."

"I wasn't worried," Inuyasha insisted. "Who cares about Sesshomaru anyways?"

Just on cue, Sesshomaru walked into the cave, carrying Rin in his arms with a serious face.

* * *

-**Trap**-

"The well has been sealed by a demon who calls himself Naraku," Sesshomaru said, watching Kagome bandage Rin's injured wrist. "There is no way back into the modern era."

Kagome gasped and accidently squeezed Rin's arm. "You mean I can't get back home!"

"Not until I kill Naraku."

"You mean, not until _I_ kill Naraku!" Inuyasha butted in, standing up determined.

"Sit down, Inuyasha. Do not be too hasty," Inu Taisho ordered. "Sesshomaru, what is he after? The Shikon Jewel?"

His son nodded and took Rin back from Kagome, setting her next to him protectively. There was a brief moment of silence and all that could be heard was the eerie whistle of the wind as it blew in through the teeth of Totosai's cave.

"Well, I think it's time then," Myoga interjected, hopping onto Totosai's knees. "What do you think, Totosai?" The old sword smith closed his eyes and scratched his head with a wrinkly finger.

"I suppose so… if it's alright with Master Inu Taisho of course…" The two old men turned their heads to the beautiful dog demon and stared at him inquisitively.

_What the heck are they talking about_? Inuyasha thought as he watched his father sigh.

"This wasn't supposed to happen like this… but I guess we have no choice. Boys, what I am about to give you are your birth rights, do you understand? And when I give them to you, you are to work together and not question my intentions."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha, having no heart to work with such an annoying half breed. His father turned, picked up the two swords leaning against the rock wall and handed each of his sons one. "The Tesseiga for Inuyasha and the Tenseiga for Sesshomaru…"

They took the swords, sheath and all, in their hands and inspected them curiously.

* * *

**-Hell bug. Saimyosho-**

Sesshomaru sniffed the air and cringed. _Spiders_. Inuyasha and Inu Taisho could smell them too and they all stood up and ran outside the entrance of the cave. Sure enough, a hoard of a thousand Spider Heads was marching towards them.

Sango and Miroku followed suit and gasped at the sight. "I've never seen so many of them at once," Sango commented as her two tail Kirara transformed with a roar.

"I'll test out my new sword," Inuyasha pulled it out of its sheath and raised an eyebrow at it. "Father, do you really expect this old rusty thing to cut anything?"

Inu Taisho growled. "You won't be cutting any Spider Heads with that kind of attitude, Inuyasha."

"You must tap into its power!" Myoga demanded, hopping violently away from the scene of danger.

Sesshomaru too looked at his sword and frowned. _This Tenseiga will prove to be useless to me_. He slid it back into his yellow waist ribbon and flew at the demons with his claws alone.

"Hey!" Inuyasha called out, running towards the spiders as well. He hit one of the demons with the Tesseiga only to see that it barely inflicted a scratch. "Screw it," he growled. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Inu Taisho watched with disappointment as his sons blindly slaughtered. "They aren't getting it!" shaking his head, he noticed Rin and Kagome standing there, a worried look on their faces as well. _That's it! _

* * *

**-Attack-**

"Hey, over here!" Inu Taisho called, waving his arms at the spiders. "Come and get me, I dare you!"

The spiders' eyes glowed with anger as they charged at the dog demon. As soon as they reached out for him with their long hairy legs, Inu Taisho smiled and jumped into the air. Landing, he saw that they had successfully grabbed Rin and Kagome instead.

The girls screamed, more in disgust at the spiders than in fear. "Put me down!" Kagome hit her fists against leg of the demon. Rin too squirmed with all her might but passed out eventually from the spider's strong grip.

"Boys!" Inu Taisho yelled towards them, watching them stop suddenly and react to the sight of the girls.

"Get your ugly legs off of her!" Inuyasha barked, running towards the Spider Head. Naturally, he drew the Tesseiga, forgetting its uselessness, but to his surprise, it transformed into a large fang. "What the…" But he had no time to inspect his new sword. With one sweep of the blade, the spider was destroyed and vanquished into the air.

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha and pushed him aside, using his light whip to cut the demon's leg off. Gracefully, he caught Rin and placed her gently down onto the floor_. How dare they touch her…_ Simultaneously, the Tenseiga and the Tesseiga pulsated. Sesshomaru curiously touched the sheath and drew the sword from it.

_Finally!_ Inu Taisho sighed with relief. _A push was all they needed to understand the key to the sword's powers._ "Now, the swords will guide you," he said.

With a great leap into the air, Inuyasha swept his enormous blade in the air and watched as a giant yellow light formed at the edge of the weapon. Sesshomaru too sliced through the sky and saw that the blue light from his own sword collided and mingled with Inuyasha's.

In a giant explosion, the two attacks hit the hoard of demons and abolished them, sending their guts raining down from the sky.

* * *

**-One Day in the Village-**

Totosai came out of his hiding spot and gulped, looking around to see the remains of the spiders liquefying in the lava that surrounded his house.

Jaken too peeped out from the cave and wiped his brow. "Lord Sesshomaru! You did marvelously! I never doubted you for a second!"

"Father, what were you thinking, putting Kagome's life in danger like that?"

Sesshomaru too glared at his father and placed a hand on Rin's forehead. The poison from Naraku's miasma from earlier was starting to spread throughout her body.

"You misunderstood me, Inuyasha," Inu Taisho remarked. "Now you understand the power of the Tesseiga."

"Huh?" The half demon's ears twitched in confusion.

"You aren't as sharp as your brother, I must say," Totosai commented, deserving him a bump on the top of the head from an impatient and sensitive Inuyasha.

"What he means to say is, you should have realized by now that your swords can only be used properly when you have _something to protect_."

"Why did you give me a sword that cannot kill, father?" Sesshomaru asked, staring at his seemingly pointless weapon. "And yet that half breed Inuyasha possesses such great power…"

Inu Taisho frowned deeply, facing Sesshomaru. "Son, do you realize that your Tenseiga was forged from one of my fangs?" Sesshomaru remained unshaken. "The Tesseiga has the ability to slaughter 100 demons in one sweep, while your Tenseiga can resurrect 100 lives from the dead."

Sesshomaru still was not impressed. When would he ever have to use such a power? For as long as he lived, he had never once felt pity or sympathy for human deaths… he told himself that he only cared for Rin because she was different, an exception.

Briskly, Sesshomaru turned away from his father, picked up Rin's limp and feverish body and started to walk away.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you going?" Jaken called, his squawky voice echoing through the air.

"Kaede's village," he coldly responded, feeling the burden of his new sword hitting against the back of his thigh as he went.

* * *

(a/n): Man, I feel bad for re-arranging the story line of Inuyasha T.T You know, my dream is to start my own anime, write my own script and characters, etc. If only I can find a willing artist *sigh* but until then, review! :P


	20. Sesshomaru's Personal Mission

**-The Living Buddha of St. Hakushin-**

"I'm sorry ma'am, there's no sign of them anywhere in this entire city," the constable stated, standing firmly at the Higurashi door. "We could send out another search party, but there's nothing more we can do."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed heavily and looked down. "Thank you sir, I understand."

"Have a nice day," he tipped his hat and walked away.

Gramps placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and guided her back into the house. "I'm sure they're safe, dear," the old man reassured.

"But dad, they're just teenage girls; who knows what could have happened to them…" Tears welled into her eyes as she looked over at a very distraught Kaede. Walking over to the old woman, she sat down beside her and held her hand. "Kaede…"

Kaede wiped tears from her tired eyes as she looked at a picture of Rin she carried in her old leather wallet. "Rin, this is my fault."

Tears now streamed down Mrs. Higurashi's face as she sobbed into her hands. "I always leave her on her birthday," Kaede choked out, her lips trembling with sorrow. "I don't blame the child."

Gramps stood, watching the two cry and crossed his arms firmly. "Now that's enough!" Both Kaede and Mrs. Higurashi slowly sniffed and looked up at the determined old man. "Those two girls are special, they will be fine! After all, Kagome IS a Higurashi after all, and we come from a long line of priests!" Shiny tears started to form at the corner of his wrinkled eyes. "And Rin has the protection of the Shikon Jewel, am I right, Kaede?" Mrs. Higurashi held a hand to her mouth and felt the hot streams trickle down her cheek. "Now, Sota is coming home in an hour, so you better stop this unnecessary crying or you'll worry the child!"

With that, he wiped his runny nose, turned around and walked out into the shrine to think.

* * *

**-Kohaku's face-**

Sweat poured down her pale face and her lips slowly turned a pale shade of blue. Her whole body emanated with an unnaturally high fever and Sesshomaru could start to smell the toxins mixed with her salty perspiration. Kaede wrung a cold cloth into her wooden basin and placed it gently on the girl's forehead. She noticed how Sesshomaru distanced himself from her by sitting in the far corner of the hut, but always kept a close eye on Rin. "Are ye worried?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and turned his head coldly away from her. "I do not waste my time worrying," he snapped, his arm resting on the elevation of his one knee.

Kaede smirked to herself, the corners of her mouth twitching into the wrinkled leather of her face. "Yet ye waste time to come to my village for her sake?"

The demon didn't reply, but found himself curling his hand and cracking it with frustration. "I can kill you with one sweep of my hand," he threatened.

She rolled her eyes and wrung the now-warm cloth again. "Ye don't dare to hurt me, for I am the one who can cure Rin."

His breath caught in his throat as he realized the truth of that statement. _How dare this pathetic human threaten me, Sesshomaru… _

"Demon, listen to me," Kaede started, "Rin has been exposed to a poison I am unfamiliar of, and she will die unless—" She was interrupted by the sudden movement of Sesshomaru standing and growling at her. "Unless ye can retrieve the berries of the 1000-year old plant that grows a far distance away from here."

"The 100-year old berries? Where can I find them," he forcefully demanded.

"At a medicinal farm in the West, they are grown by a being named Jinenji…"

Before she could finish, he was already outside of the hut and facing the West. "Wait!" Kaede called. "Ye have 3 days… if ye fail to return, Rin will die."

* * *

**-Searching for the Sacred Jewel-**

"Inuyasha, do you think Rin is going to be okay?" Kagome asked, worriedly. "If we were back in the present era she could be treated right away…"

"Yeah, well, we're not in that era anymore," Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome made a disgusted face at Inuyasha's lack of sympathy. "You know, you should be more like your brother."

Inuyasha's left ear twitched and his eye brows slowly came together in anger. Raising a shaking fist at Kagome, he grinded his teeth. "How so?"

"Well, it's obvious how much he cares for Rin… maybe _you_ should show some more caring once in awhile… it wouldn't hurt you know!" She smiled deviously, knowing how much being compared to Sesshomaru irked him.

"I can't believe this!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "You're telling _me_ to be more like _Sesshomaru_ of all people?"

Inu Taisho joined in, laughing. Patting his son hard on the back, he winked at Kagome. "Miss Kagome is right son, your brother leads by example!" But despite the joking tone of his statement, Inu Taisho suddenly realized the realities of Sesshomaru's transformation from a heartless demon to a respectful man.

"Well, what do you do now, sir?" Kagome asked.

Inu Taisho rubbed the back of his neck and faced the sky from Totosai's cave. "We wait for Sesshomaru and Rin's return."

**-Searching for the Sacred Jewel (1:05)-**

Miroku sighed, watching the scene and faced Sango. "So, Sango, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened to Kohaku?"

Sango lowered her eyelids, revealing the dark pink shade of makeup and Miroku immediately could feel her sorrow. "He… he was taken away from me."

Kirara mewed and jumped into her lap, nuzzling her soft furry head into Sango's palms. "A demon took him years ago and he's been serving under him all these years."

"And you do not know who this demon is?"

"No… I'm afraid not. But I recently came to Kaede's village when I heard of a terrible demon… I was called to slay it, but…"

"It wasn't the right one?"

She shook her head sadly and stroked the cat's ears. "It's okay though, Kaede has shown me much hospitality." She weakly smiled and looked at the handsome monk. "Why were you in the village?"

He sighed, showing her his hand covered by blue fabric and prayer beads. "My family has been cursed with a Wind Tunnel. I heard of a powerful priestess who lived in the area and came for answers. That's when I met Kaede."

Sango looked down at his hand curiously_. I guess we all have our reasons for being here._

* * *

**-Beautiful Memories-**

_Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru! _The beautiful white figure turned away from her, his hair swaying back and forth tauntingly with every step. Rin reached out and ran towards him, only to feel that her legs were melting.

Kaede watched the girl's eyeballs roll from side to side underneath her pale sockets. Occasionally, Rin's hands would shake and tremble and small whimpers escaped her dry lips.

In a split second, her eyes burst open and forced herself to sit up, sweating. "Sesshomaru…" she panted, holding a hand to her thumping chest.

"Rin, lie down, ye are not ready to move yet," Kaede said, surprised at her sudden movement. Gently, she pushed Rin's frail body back down onto the blankets and placed a velvety hand on her face. "How are ye feeling?"

"Where's Sesshomaru?" she coughed. "He didn't leave me, did he?"

"The demon has gone to find ye an antidote." She shook her head, amazed at the thought of Sesshomaru caring so deeply for one human girl. "He will be back in approximately 3 days."

Rin closed her eyes and frowned. She was hoping to see the face of the demon she loved when she awoke from her nightmares. All she wanted was the comfort of his strong arms around her, and the silky robes of his kimono to envelope her body.

"Do ye love that Sesshomaru?" Kaede asked, busying herself with folding fabric. After a moment of silence, she continued. "In this era, human and demon relationships are not seen very highly."

Rin frowned. _I don't belong in this era anyways…_

"But," the old woman said. "This seems different… this Sesshomaru seems to have developed strong feelings for ye, and is willing to do anything for your safety. Did ye know that?"

She forced a weak laugh from her lungs and turned onto her side. The pain from the poison prevented her from moving too much. "I… I think I know." It was strange indeed; the fact that the cold hearted Sesshomaru had a place in his heart for someone like Rin. "But even demons deserve the gift of love, don't you think?"

* * *

(a/n): Will Sesshomaru make it back in time? And what about Naraku? DUHN DUHN DUHNNNNNN...


	21. Quest

**-Sign of Unrest-**

"Who… who are you?" The old woman cried, raising her hands in front of her face to protect herself.

"Don't hurt my mother," Jinenji warned. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the ugly giant and cracked his hands in frustration.

"The berries of the 1000- year old plant, where is it?"

Jinenji blinked two large blue crystal-like eyes at the demon that stood before him and his mother. "I don't have any right now," he calmly answered. "Come back tomorrow and maybe—"

Sesshomaru drew his sword at the gentle creature forcefully. "Where can I find them?"

"Wait!" Jinenji's mother hollered out, guarding her large son. "Why do you need them so desperately anyways?"

"That is none of your concern," Sesshomaru snapped. He had already wasted a day and a half finding this place and he wasn't willing to spend any more negotiating with these people.

She studied him up and down, narrowing her sharp eyes at his face and figure. "What could a fearful demon like you want with the berries of the 1000-year old plant? I thought you demons were immune to poison."

Sesshomaru never changed his cold facial expression at her, still pointing the sword at her neck_. If I kill her, this beast will attack me and I will have to kill him too… then I will never obtain the antidote…_ Slowly, he sheathed his sword and watched as both mother and son relaxed.

"Very well then," the woman breathed. "Come inside, you might as well."

* * *

**-Kohaku's Face-**

"The berries grow in the ravine behind the farm, but it is far too dangerous to try to get them right now," Jinenji stated, grinding a handful of strange smelling herbs. "But I suppose a strong demon like you could survive the journey."

"There has been a sudden increase in demons lately," his mother interjected. "Don't know why, but they seem to be heading south."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. These demons were headed towards Rin's Shikon Jewel. He made a mental note to hurry back to her as soon as he could with the berries. Sesshomaru couldn't believe where he was at the moment. Years ago, he wouldn't have stood this filthy half demon's company in this era – he knew something inside him changed.

"Demon, before I tell you what the plant looks like, answer me this," her scratchy voice lowered. "Who is the antidote for?"

Sesshomaru's eyes glistened with annoyance. _How dare this human question me?_ But he knew by keeping his purpose to himself, he was only delaying the already-limited time he had to save Rin.

"It is for a human," Sesshomaru replied, never looking at her.

Jinenji's mother's face started to flush with pink as she remembered the beautiful demon she mated many years ago. For some odd reason, Sesshomaru reminded her of him and despite his rude manners, she grew a liking to the strange dog demon. "A woman, I suppose?" she smiled deviously.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched and didn't say anything.

"Of course it's for a woman!" she answered herself. "Do you love her?" she smiled even wider.

"Mother…" Jinenji interrupted her thoughts, embarrassed and scared of Sesshomaru's wrath.

Sesshomaru stood impatiently and pushed the bamboo curtain of the small hut aside. "Demons know no love," he remarked, and stepped outside.

"The plant grows on top of the cliff of the ravine, a few miles behind this farm!" the old woman called out. "Good luck!"

_I don't need your luck_. Sesshomaru took off into the air in a twirling cloud of mist.

* * *

**-Attack-**

"Out of my way," Sesshomaru hissed, slicing the slithering demons that crossed his path. The medicinal herb farmers were right… there were an abundance of demons that inhabited the ravine, but nothing Sesshomaru couldn't handle with ease.

With a sharp flick of his wrist, the light whip from his fingers cut through numbers of them. As he approached the cliff, he could see it – the 1000-year old flower. It wasn't an impressive sight at all, but he was determined to pry it out of the ground anyways.

A large centipede-like creature popped out of the ground and headed straight for Sesshomaru. _What a waste of my time_, he thought as he cut through it with his bear claws. He finally reached the flower and pulled on it with his strong, bloodied hands.

"The sun is setting," he growled at the darkening sky. That only gave Sesshomaru one more day to return to Rin and he knew he would only make it if the journey was clear of demons. Without a second thought, he took off towards the south, never letting go of the dark green plant.

* * *

**-From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age-**

"Where is that demon?" Kaede whispered to herself, patting the cloth against Rin's burning skin. Her condition was at its peak now and the third day was slowly slipping through her old fingers. She looked out towards the horizon – no Sesshomaru.

Time was running out and with every minute that passed, Rin's breath would become more uneven. "Rin, hang in there, the antidote is on its way…"

Suddenly, at the sound ripping flesh and body parts hitting the floor, she peered outside again. Sesshomaru was there, panting and fighting with a hoard of forest demons.

"Sesshomaru!" Kaede called out. "Ye don't have time to fight with them!"

Sesshomaru on the other hand, ignored her. He was tired of having to listen to human orders all day. _No, I know I can kill them and then save Rin… _

He leapt into the air and slaughtered them in groups, watching as their remains fell from the sky like menacing rain. When the last demon was dead, he quickly turned and ran into Kaede's hut.

She was hunched over Rin's body, her back shaking violently. "It's too late," she wept. "She has stopped breathing."

* * *

(a/n): Sesshomaru killed Rin?


	22. Sango's Shock, Sesshomaru's Despair

**-High Flying Sango-**

"Hirakotsu!" The large boomerang weapon ripped through the air and destroyed a chain flying demons. Skillfully, she caught it as it returned at full speed. Sango's two-tail cat demon, Kirara growled, biting into the heart of another demon that threatened them. "Thanks Kirara," Sango breathed through her poison gas mask.

"Wow, she's so amazing!" Kagome commented, watching and avoiding the demon body parts that fell from the sky.

Inuyasha scoffed, crossing his arms. He had to admit, for a girl, Sango was really good. "Whatever, I could have taken those stupid demons one handed."

Miroku admirably watched the beautiful demon slayer as she and her companion pranced around in the sky. "My, gorgeous and talented… I think I'm in love," he smirked, bringing a hand to his chin. Sango's long brown ponytail whipped in the wind, and her rose colored eyelids squinted with the thrill of her art.

Inu Taisho nodded approvingly at Sango and turned around to walk back into the cave. "It looks like Miss Sango has everything under control." _Strange though_, he thought, _ever since Sesshomaru left,_ _demons have been attacking us… what could they be after? _

_

* * *

_

**-Demon Sesshomaru-**

As Sango jumped down from Kirara and removed the metal mask from her face, a strange purple mist formed from the remains of the slaughtered demons. Inuyasha drew his Tesseiga, and this time, it immediately transformed into the large fang.

A tall figure appeared from the depths of the mist, his long black hair swaying with every step he took. "Sango," the deep voice intruded the silence. "I guess I know where Kohaku gets his talents from…"

"Ko…haku?" she gasped. "Who are you!" Her hand immediately went to her Hirakotsu once more and took a defensive step back.

Inuyasha and his friends ran up from behind Sango. "Hey, who the hell are you?" Inuyasha's husky voice snapped. "Are you the one who sent those demons after us?"

The silhouette shook with laughter. "My name is Naraku, and you must be the half breed, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled, pointing his sword at him and charged. "Bastard!"

As the Tesseiga came in contact with the figure, more poisonous mist spewed as Inuyasha covered his sensitive nose with his large red sleeve. "Damn," he choked.

There was nothing left of Naraku but clothes and a strange wooden artifact wrapped with a strand of his hair. However, Naraku's voice continued to echo through the air. "I see Sesshomaru and Rin are not with you; then I have no business here." He laughed deeply. "And Sango, your brother is doing just fine. In fact, he managed to slaughter a whole entire village yesterday. You should be very, _very_ proud."

With one last evil laugh, his voice disappeared, along with the miasma and the air soon cleared once again.

Miroku picked up the wooden object and narrowed his eyes. "It was a demon puppet…"

Sango fell onto her knees, the Hirakotsu hitting the hard ground next to her. Her trembling hands gripped the dirt and her eyes were wide with both anger and fear. "Kohaku…"

Inu Taisho sniffed the air and sighed. This was a familiar scent. "Sango," he roughly said. She slowly looked up from her state of shock and gulped. "Stand, do not let that pathetic half demon bring you to your knees."

"Half demon?" Inuyasha interjected.

"He is the one who blocked the well and I perceive he is now on the move to hunt down Rin." Turning to the cave of the sword smith, he called out. "Totosai, where is my sword?"

The fumbling old man brought him his request and scratched his head. "The Sounga, sir?"

Attaching it to the waist of his armor, he narrowed his eyes and turned back to his son. "Inuyasha, we must move. I know Sesshomaru can handle himself, but it is Rin I am worried about."

* * *

**-Dearest (BGM Stings Version)-**

Sesshomaru could feel sweat gathering on his pale forehead as he held Rin's limp body in his shaking hands. _No, she can't… this is all my…._

He dropped the plant he had worked so hard to retrieve, ignoring it as it slowly fell to the floor and bounded up, showing the face of the berries that taunted Sesshomaru. Bringing his now free hand to her face, he stroked the strange, lifeless coldness of her flesh and brought her hair behind her ear.

Rin's face rolled over to the right and her hand that was resting so peacefully on her stomach fell to the ground. He felt as though his heart was throbbing, ripping in half, then in another half, and so on. How is that possible? A heart is merely an organ… but he knew then. Holding the dead girl in his arms, he felt an unfamiliar warmth gather at the corner of his eyelids. A hard lump formed in his throat and soon he could see that droplets of water fell and splashed onto Rin's cheeks. _Tears?_

_If I hadn't been so stubborn, if I had brought Kaede the plant before I killed those damned demons, if I had swallowed my pride, I could have saved her. _A strong pain in his gut caused his grip on Rin to tighten and his teeth to clench in pure frustration of himself. _Now, it is too late and Rin has paid for my mistakes with her life._

"Ye cannot save her now," Kaede's shaken voice came from behind him. "It is too late, the third day has passed, and so has Rin…"

Sesshomaru growled, having no control of the tears that continuously flowed from his dull golden eyes. "No, there _is_ a way." Placing her gently on the ground and kissing her forehead, he stood.

"What are ye thinking?"

Without answering, he grabbed the sheath of his pulsing Tenseiga and drew it out, the shiny blade reflecting the sun. _Father said I could resurrect the dead with this sword… then why is it that…_

He waited, holding it above Rin's body, but to his surprise nothing happened. He could not see any creatures from the Underworld.

* * *

(a/n): I'm so evil…. LOL. But don't worry, everything will be juuuuust fine! :D


	23. Rin's Past and Kikyo's Gift

**-Demon, Sesshomaru-**

"Lady Kikyo!" the little girl called happily, prancing around in her bright orange kimono. "Look what I have for you!" From behind her back, she pulled out a handful of red and blue flowers, pushing them up as high as her short arms could reach towards the pale face of the beautiful priestess.

"Rin, you did a marvelous job, how did you know these were my favorite?"

Hand in hand, they walked through the colorful flower fields, laughing and learning to love one another. Kikyo had saved Rin years ago from a band of thieves and had taken her into her own care. Ever since, Rin became almost her daughter.

That is until the day Rin died. Kikyo found her lying in a pool of blood deep within the forest. The little girl had gone in search of a certain flower, only to be killed.

Kikyo buried Rin's remains in her village, never telling her own sister Kaede of the incident. It was then when Kikyo was chosen to protect the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls. Countless demons came after it, including a half demon named Inuyasha.

It wasn't until near her death when she found a solution to the jewel's safe keeping problem. She had learned from priests and priestesses before her that the Bone Eater's Well would allow certain individuals to pass through to the "other era" – and Kikyo was one of them.

One day, the Great Dog Demon of the West, Lord Inu no Taisho, came to Kikyo in search of help. He, having two powerful sons, wanted an escape himself - a chance for his family to flourish somewhere safe. Reluctantly, Kikyo granted him the ability to pass through the well, but for a cost. She wanted him to use the legendary Tenseiga to bring Rin back to life.

As they passed through to the other side, Inu Taisho did so, without Inuyasha or Sesshomaru ever knowing and from what Kikyo could gather, Rin had lost all memories of ever living in the Feudal Era.

She resolved to stay in that time until she died, protecting Rin from a distance and intrusting her to Kaede. Kaede had lost her present day sister as a little girl, so seeing Kikyo once again had startled and frightened her. But with time and multiple explanations, she soon stopped questioning Kikyo's existence.

In the mean time, Kikyo "had died" in the Feudal Era and a reincarnation was already born – Kagome. On her death bed, she told Kaede, "Give this to Rin on her 18th birthday, and it will protect her life. Do as I say Kaede, and never tell Rin of who I really was, or who she really is. If I am correct, her 18th birthday will determine everything."

And with that, Kikyo died, leaving Kaede in the modern time with a mission that would change Rin's life forever.

* * *

-**Dilemma**-

At the entrance of Totosai's cave, Sesshomaru stood, his eyes covered by the shadow of his bangs, holding Rin.

"Son?" Inu Taisho started walking over to them when he saw the old woman standing behind Sesshomaru was Kaede. "What is the meaning of—"

"Save her," Sesshomaru quietly muttered; the emotion in his voice so desperate that even Inuyasha flinched.

"Save who?" Inu Taisho glanced down at Rin's cold lifeless body and his eyes widened with shock. "Son, do you mean to say…"

Sesshomaru gulped, still standing strong and repeated himself. "Save her."

"Kaede?" Kagome asked from within. "What are you doing here?"

The old woman's eyes were red from tears as she solemnly shook her head.

Sango had to pry Rin out of Sesshomaru's arms, and gently placed her on the ground. "What… what happened?" her lip trembled.

"Son, why did you not use the Tenseiga?"

"It does not wish to revive her."

Inu Taisho's eyebrows furrowed with frustration. "It does not wish to save her because it has not felt the sympathy in your heart! That is the only way—" he exploded. _No wait, has Rin ever been resurrected with the Tenseiga before?_

He crouched down next to her and pushed the loose hair from her cold face. A sudden realization hit Inu Taisho with such force, he forgot how to breathe. _Of course, she is the un-named girl I used the Tenseiga on years ago at Lady Kikyo's request!_ The pools of his eyes trembled as he stared at her face and remembered the shady past. "Sesshomaru… a life can only be called back from the dead once. That is the extent of Tenseiga's powers."

"But how is it possible?" Jaken exclaimed. "Lord Sesshomaru only received the sword but days ago!"

"No," Inu Taisho looked down. "I have saved Rin once already, it cannot be done again."

* * *

**-Spiritual Power-**

Kagome walked over to Rin and rummaged through the dead girl's pockets. _What am I doing?_ She had no control of her body anymore.

Pulling out the pink jewel from Rin's kimono, she held it up and placed it over Rin's neck.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, holding out his hand to stop her.

Kaede prevented him from doing so, a new hope glistening in her old eyes. "Wait, Inuyasha… Kagome is not acting as herself, she is acting as if she is…"

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha breathed.

Kagome held two fingers up to her own chest and closed her eyes. The room filled with a mysterious pink light that emanated so brightly from Rin's chest. Sesshomaru stood, his eyes concentrated on Kagome's actions. _What is the meaning of this?_

With the sudden opening of Kagome's eyelids, a burst of power surged from her body. Kagome's hair flew upwards and soon the cave was so excruciatingly bright, no one could open their eyes.

Kaede fell onto her knees, crying. "Sister Kikyo," she stuttered, waiting for the light to diminish.

And sure enough, from the spot where Rin was previously laid, she stood, the Sacred Jewel twinkling at her neck, smiling.


	24. Mindless Pleasure

**-Every Heart [Tv Edit] -**

Kagome fainted into Inuyasha's arms and Rin was swept into Sesshomaru's.

"Rin," he breathed into her neck. "I'm sorry."

Rin raised an eyebrow at him and placed to hands on his stiff face. He realized how much he had missed her warmth. _Death was cold_. "Sesshomaru, what are you talking about?"

He didn't answer, all he wanted to do was have her, and to make sure she never left his side again, that he would never leave her side again. He placed two longing lips against hers and kissed her so passionately that she felt as though he was sucking the soul out of her. When they pulled apart, she saw that the bottoms of his eyes were lined with moisture. "Are you crying?" she asked surprised.

He closed his eyes, savoring her _alive_ scent and song like voice.

Kaede sobbed into her hands, having just witnessed her sister come back to life once more. Inu Taisho sighed, sweat pouring down his face and leaned against the wall.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Inuyasha asked, worried. Shippo too started to jump around with fright.

"She will be fine," Sesshomaru answered. Then, holding Rin close to his chest, he walked out of the cave and flew into the privacy of the woods.

* * *

**-Homage for Inuyasha-**

"What's going on? You never told me," Rin complained, resting two hands on Sesshomaru's chest. He was smiling too much, and she thought suspiciously of it. "Sesshomaru!"

"Let me look at you," he answered, holding a hand to her frustrated face. Suddenly, grabbing her wrists, he pulled her closer to him until he could feel the thumping of her heart against his chest. "I will not let you go," he whispered into her ear. "Never again."

Rin had no idea what he was talking about. All she could remember was being sick, and the rest was a blur. "Alright Sesshomaru…" she smiled. "Whatever you say."

She tripped, trying to stand up and ended up failing on top of the great demon. They laid face to face, chest to chest, hand in hand and soon a slight pink crept across Rin's cheeks. He stroked a finger on the redness of her ears and softened his eyes at her. _To think, what she must have gone through… the terror of the afterlife, and all because of me._ "Sesshomaru? What's wrong?"

He snapped out of his daze and looked away for a moment. For once in his life, Sesshomaru felt as though he _didn't deserve_ something. He didn't _deserve _Rin…. But his body said otherwise. In one swift motion, he turned her over until she was under him, both hands on either side of her shoulder and trapping her with his lower abdomen.

Her hands slid onto the ribbon of her kimono and teasingly pulled at it. Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore. Using his claws to tear off her clothes, she gasped at his roughness. Leaning down to tenderly bite the skin between her neck and collar, she grasped his hair and moaned gently.

When Rin opened her eyes, she found that Sesshomaru's clothes were no longer on his body, but were lying lifeless on the floor in a puddle of rich silk. She stared at his beauty and noticed the two stripes on each side of his abs, pointing down to his glorious staff. It stood tall, throbbing, aching for Rin's touch.

Wrapping one arm around his neck and pulling her towards her own naked body, she surprised him by slowly grasping and squeezing the base of his shaft. He growled with pleasure and forced his lips onto hers. As their tongues clashed, so did Sesshomaru's penis collide with her tender thighs. He could feel the warmth that radiated from between her legs and he couldn't resist it anymore.

He placed two shaking, warm hands on both of her knees and spread her legs slowly apart. She blushed deeply when he examined her, quickly thinking of the best angle to enter her at. "Sesshomaru," she whimpered, "hurry."

He nodded, proud that she had asked him to do so and positioned himself over her. Teasingly, he rubbed the tip of his penis against her folds in an up and down fashion, causing her to clench her teeth. He smiled, using two fingers to spread her further and pushed in. Slowly at first, but the tightness of her walls prevented him from stalling any longer. Pushing further, he heard her gasp and squirm in discomfort.

It was now or never and Rin knew. She nodded; an indication for him to continue and she braced herself for whatever pain she would encounter. With a sudden motion, she felt the inside of her sex rip and for a minute he waited for her to catch her breath.

A new kind of feeling overtook her body however when he moved slightly to adjust himself – Pure pleasure. He noticed and took it as a sign to go further.

Her back arched with every strong thrust and her screams grew louder and louder with every withdrawal. "Sesshomaru," she whispered, "i..it.. isn't… enough." She bit her lower lip and placed her forearms beside her, pushing her pelvis upwards at his member.

He grabbed her silky legs and wrapped them around his abdomen and forced himself deeper and deeper into her increasingly tight walls. The tingling feeling of his penis started to take over his entire body and he growled, grunted and moaned out of his control_. I need release_.

Watching the up and down movements of her breasts triggered something inside of him and that's when he knew what was coming. He pulled out of her, panting, grasping the grass in his hand as the white fluids poured out of his staff.

Her breath was staggered and she found it difficult to breathe, or to even think straight. A hand cupped her face and brought it to his. "Thank you," he whispered, kissing her softly.

Her cheeks were still pink from exhaustion, but she nodded and smiled. "Sesshomaru, do you…"

He hushed her with his finger and closed his eyes. "Yes Rin, I love you."

* * *

(a/n): yayyy 100 reviews~ you guys deserved a lemon! :D


	25. Naraku's Heart

**-Dead Soul-**

"His scent is in the direction of the East," Inu Taisho's nose perked up into the air. "We must hurry if we wish to catch him before he moves again."

"What are we waiting for?" Sango grabbed her weapon and determinedly slung it over her stiff shoulders. Kirara mewed and climbed onto her other side. "I must save Kohaku."

Rin looked admirably at Sango and smiled. She really was like the Sango she knew back home, just with slightly more violent qualities. Nonetheless, the love for her brother was strong and Rin had always respected her for that.

At that moment, it seemed like everybody had a reason for wanting to hunt down the despicable demon, Naraku. Sesshomaru knew clearly what his reasons were. Naraku had taken Rin's life from him once before, and he was _not_ going to let that happen again.

They departed Totosai's cave – Inuyasha with his Tesseiga, Sesshomaru with his Tenseiga and Inu Taisho with his own Sounga, and headed in the direction of the immense demonic aura.

* * *

**-Evil Demon, Naraku-**

"Onigumo," Naraku called, watching as his half reincarnate bowed down before him. "There is one more task I need you to do."

Naraku narrowed his purple lids and frowned. "I have hidden my heart in the modern era."

Onigumo's eyes widened. _His heart?_ Now was his chance. _If I can get my hands on it, and destroy it… I will obtain my freedom at last!_

"Don't even think about it, Onigumo." Naraku laughed. "I hold your own heart in the very palm of my hand. A wrong move will have you dead."

Onigumo growled, having forgotten that Naraku could watch his every move with Kanna's mirror.

"Inuyasha and his pathetic friends are bound to come after me. When they do, they may even be able to destroy my body… but as long as my heart still beats in the modern era, I will never die."

An eerie silence overtook the room. "Go back to the other side and guard my heart, Onigumo. It lies in a black box underground beneath the Sacred Bridge. Fail me, and I shall take your life."

Slowly rising to his feet, Onigumo nodded and walked out of the dark room.

* * *

**-Searching for the Sacred Jewel-**

The bright fire crackled against the darkness of the surrounding night. Inuyasha sat cross legged, his arms comfortably crossed and his eyes closed. The scent of mating was all over Rin and Sesshomaru, and he could not stand it.

"Is she gonna have your babies or what?" he asked, never looking at his brother.

Sesshomaru hissed at Inuyasha and returned to his lying down position next to Rin. "Mind your own business, half breed."

"Man, do I feel sorry for your kids," he grumbled.

Sesshomaru shot a cold glare at him before replying flatly. "She is not my mate...yet."

Inuyasha opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "yet?"

"Inuyasha, I will not disclose personal matter with the likes of you."

There was a moment of silence as both brothers listened to the calming sounds of the fire and peaceful snoring.

"Just so you know," Inuyasha started again. "I'm going to be the one to take down Naraku."

Scoffing, Sesshomaru rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. "Unlike you, I actually have something to fight for."

"Hey!" the half demon barked. "What makes you think you have a reason and I don't?"

_I almost lost Rin_, he thought_. Imbeciles like you wouldn't understand the pain…_

"I'm talking to you! Answer me!"

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru snarled. "Your voice is most irritating."

With a frustrated huff, Inuyasha sat himself back down and looked away. "Stupid know-it-all…"

* * *

**-Little Fox Demon, Shippo-**

"Am I ever starving!" Jaken complained, holding his small growling belly. Hopefully, he looked up at his Lord Sesshomaru and forced a smile. "Lord Sesshomaru…"

"No," the dog demon coldly replied. "If you are hungry Jaken, you must find your own food."

"Yes, My Lord," the imp sadly said, looking down at his feet.

Seconds later, Rin awoke from her slumber and stretched out her long arms. Yawning, she looked around and breathed in the morning air. Suddenly, a strange gurgling noise rippled across her stomach causing her to blush. "I guess I'm hungry…"

Sesshomaru walked over to her side and leaned down onto his knee. "Wait here, Rin. I will find you something to eat."

"Oh, Sesshomaru, it's okay I can just—" But before she could finish, he had already leapt into the forest. Rin looked down at Jaken whose jaw fell to the floor, anger blazing in his eyes like a jealous ember. "Master Jaken? Are you alright?"

"THIS ISN'T FAIR, I SERVE UNDER HIM FOR CENTURIES AND SHE COMES INTO HIS LIFE AND TAKES ALL THE GLORY. YOU WENCH, YOU HAVE MY LORD UNDER A SPELL, DON'T YOU!"

Rin blinked and cocked her head to the side.

It was only minutes later when Sesshomaru came back, the sleeves of his kimono rolled up and the bottoms of his pants drenched with water. In his strong hand, he carried a bundle of flapping fish and dropped it onto the floor. "Eat."

* * *

**-The Living Buddha of St. Hakushin-**

In the modern era, Kaede and Grandpa Higurashi took their morning stroll across the neighborhood. Ever since the disappearance of their granddaughters, these walks became more and more unbearably quiet.

"You know," Kaede whispered. "Rin isn't really my blood kin."

Gramps looked at her curiously and raised two bushy grey eyebrows at her. "You mean to say she is adopted?"

Kaede shook her head slowly and continued to walk with her hands behind her back. "Rin was brought to me by my dead sister Kikyo."

Gramps couldn't understand what the old woman was saying. Maybe she was finally going insane.

"Kikyo claimed to be from the Feudal Era…" she smiled, shaking her head at herself. "It's all a blur, but Rin was fated to be my granddaughter."

"The Feudal Era you say?" Gramps interjected surprised. "What a strange occurrence indeed…" he stroked his slim beard.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump…._

"Did you hear that?" Kaede looked up. They stood under the Sacred Bridge, somewhere they had passed every morning, but today was different. From under the cement, they could hear what seemed to be heartbeats coming from somewhere in the darkness.

Quickly, they located the source of the sound and dug up a small black box locked with a golden seal. Bringing his frail ears to the leather, Gramps gasped and dropped the box onto the floor. "It is a heart!"

Kaede's eyes widened. "We cannot know for sure unless we open it."

* * *

**-Miasma-**

Naraku hissed in pain, grabbing his chest and falling onto his knees. _What is going on?_ He growled at the floor and called for his reincarnate, Kanna.

The white child conveyed an image of Kaede and Gramps shaking the box which held his heart. "Who are those old fools?" _No, more importantly, why can they see and hear my heart?_

Slowly, he stood, breathing slowly, sweat pouring down his forehead. He leaned back against the wall, sending Kanna away and closed his fluttering lids. _Onigumo, listen to me._ Naraku tapped into Onigumo's conscience and gulped. _Hurry up, find my heart. You will find an old woman and old man trying to open the box. Destroy them quickly. Do whatever you can to retrieve it. Do you understand?_

When he was sure Onigumo had heard his commands, he breathed deeply, occasionally gripping the fabric of his chest in excruciating pain.

* * *

(a/n): sorry everyone! I don't know how many chapters I can manage to upload today, school is stressing me out!

On a positive note though, I finally decided on how I'm going to end this story! woot woot!

anyways, review~!


	26. No Hope

**-Attack-**

"The Wind Scar is the place where the demonic winds collide," Inu Taisho firmly said. "Son, if you wish to see the Wind Scar, you must make it clear to yourself what your intentions are first."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha growled, staring at the blue barrier before him.

"Just concentrate!" Kagome snapped.

Inuyasha held his large blade in front of his stiff body. _C'mon… give me something!_ Just then, Inuyasha could start to smell something strange and different in the air. A twirling blue wind trailed down his Tesseiga and before he knew it, a bright light in the center of a great demonic wind appeared. "That's it… now, Wind Scar!"

With a mighty blast of light, the attack trailed across the barrier, dissolving it into the air. "Hah! He bragged, throwing the sword over his shoulder. Now that's how you—"

Before he could finish, Sesshomaru had already taken Rin's hand and entered Naraku's castle.

* * *

**-Naraku's Trechery-**

"Ah, if it isn't the Taisho family," Naraku grinned, standing before them in his slithering, hideous demonic form. "And Sango as well? My, this is too much." He laughed maniacally and averted his eyes onto Miroku. "Monk, would you like to know something?"

Miroku frowned, preparing to unleash his Wind Tunnel when a group of poisonous insects appeared from behind Naraku. "I wouldn't open that if I were you," Naraku warned. Miroku's face hardened with curiosity. _How does this demon know of my Wind Tunnel?_ "Surprised are you, Miroku? If you're wondering, I am indeed the one who cursed your family." Naraku threw his head back in amusement. "So what are you waiting for, hate me. Attack me. Destroy me," he mocked at the entire group.

"You asked for it!" Inuyasha leapt into the air, ready to slice the demon with his sword when Naraku simply smirked and raised a claw at the eager half demon. Avoiding the attack, Inuyasha twirled and landed on the ground. "Damnit."

"You should not be so hasty with your attacks son," Inu Taisho narrowed his eyes at the despicable demon and cracked his hands. "I will take care of this."

"No," Sesshomaru interrupted, studying Naraku from head to toe. Curling his lips into a devious smile, he handed Rin to his father. "Naraku is mine to kill, father. Keep Rin safe."

But before Inu Taisho could even nod his head in understanding, his son was already high in the air, poising his two fingers in front of his face, ready to use his light whip.

* * *

**-Dilemma-**

Kaede stared down at the beating heart inside the little black box. Her eyes shook with disbelief, and her hands tremled with horror. "What is this…"

Gramps jumped back and used his sleeve to cover his face. "It must be the work of a demon, it must!"

Kaede never looked at the frightened old man. Instead she closed her eyes in deep thought. For some odd reason, she felt as though this discovery was linked to Rin's disappearance. Something unexplainable burned deep inside of her. _Stop the heart from beating, stop the heart from beating. _

"We must leave this place and come back with my purifying salts and sutras!" Gramps exclaimed, pulling on her sleeve.

"No, we must destroy it now."

"But why?" he asked, his voice full of uncertainty. "What makes you so sure?"

"Hey, Grandma, step away from the heart," a deep voice appeared a distance away. They turned their heads to see a young man with black hair and exhausted eyes staring at them, swinging a small dagger in his hands.

"Who do you think you are, young man?" Gramps demanded, shaking his fist in the air.

Onigumo jumped from the hill he stood on and sighed. "Hand me the box, and nobody will get hurt. Refuse, and I have no choice but to kill you."

Kaede now knew, the heart _did_ have something to do with Rin. Protectively, she closed the lid and wrapped her arms around it. "This is no business of yours," she threatened. "Run along or I'll call the police on you youngster!"

Onigumo smirked, and then shook his head slightly at himself. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

He ran at her with the dagger erect in his violent hands.

* * *

**-Hell Bug, Saimyosho-**

_He's so stubborn!_ Rin swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and continued to watch Sesshomaru as he jumped from here to there, slashing at Naraku's continuously regenerating body. She found it strange however that this Naraku didn't even seem to be defending himself. With every wound inflicted on his body, Sesshomaru grew more frustrated, and Naraku grew more amused. _There's no way of killing him… _

"Do as you please, Sesshomaru. I can never be killed." But even as Naraku boasted these words, he felt uncertain about the safe keeping of his heart. He knew that fool Onigumo wouldn't dare to betray him, and Kanna had a keen eye for misbheaviour.

Sesshomaru growled, the corners of his mouth stretching further back and his hair slowly drifting up.

"What's he doing?" Rin breathed.

"Rin, you are about to see what Sesshomaru really is…a dog demon." Inu Taisho answered her rhetorical question. Rin gasped and held a finger to her lips in anxiety. It was true, Sesshomaru's eyes were blood red, seeping with anger and his ears were starting to extend outwards.

In a matter of seconds, he had gone from a beautiful demon to a terrible dog and pounced at Naraku.

* * *

**-Ryukotsusei Revived-**

Sesshomaru's body lay still on the bloodied ground, his white hair tainted with the evil of red and his clothes dirtied. The sleeves of his kimono had ripped off, revealing the pale white muscles of his arm.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin cried, running towards his body.

"Wait, Rin!" Inuyasha called, reaching out with his shaking clawed hand, but it was too late. Naraku grabbed her body with his poisonous claws and brought her to his face. The half demon lunged himself towards them but was stopped by a strong hand on his chest.

"Do not interfere, Inuyasha." Inu Taisho stared worriedly at Sesshomaru. "This is his fight, do not shame his honor."

Inuyasha scowled, stabbing his sword into the dirt. "Who the hell cares, his life is on the line! And so is Rin's!"

Inu Taisho shook his head. "If Sesshomaru's intentions are clear, fate will play the rest out. Be still Inuyasha, and protect Kagome. That is your only task."

Rin squirmed in the demon's overly tight grasp and tried to tear herself free. "So you are the one Sesshomaru fights and chooses to die for… I remember you. You're the one with the Sacred Jewel!" Smiling, Naraku used a free slithering tentacle and tore the Shikon Jewel from Rin's neck. She reached out desperately, as if she thought to get it back, but Naraku's grasp on her tightened.

"Now," he began, throwing Rin onto the ground with such force, she felt the bone of her angle painfully crush under her weight. Suddenly, the jewel started to change from the pure pink color to a despicable black and even the surroundings seemed to change. An impenetrable barrier formed around Naraku, rippling and pulsing with the utmost power.

The demon smiled, relishing in the feeling of invincibility, and faced Inu Taisho. "All of you will die," he muttered. "Starting with Sesshomaru."

* * *

(a/n): sorry for the lack of update, I'm so sick right now! D: But I forced myself to come onto the computer to write a chapter of this story. maaan! :/

anyways, review! :)


	27. A Loss Back Home

**-Sango and Miroku Tight Bond-**

Rin crawled weakly over to Sesshomaru's body on the ground. With every last ounce of her energy, she managed to throw herself over him as Naraku's claw came down. "Sesshomaru…" she breathed, coughing from the miasma fumes.

He slowly opened his beautiful eyes to see that Rin was on top of him, protecting him with her entire self. "Rin," he choked. "Get away."

She shook her head, tears falling from her dark eyes and sniffed. "No, I won't let you die alone."

Sesshomaru's breath caught in his throat as he placed a shaking hand on the top of her head. _Rin wants to join me in death? She is willing to give her life… for me?_

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're a fool, Rin."

She laughed, wiping away her tears and gently kissed the crescent on his forehead. "I know."

This was it, together they would die and together they would live in peace in the afterlife. As Rin buried her face in his chest, he watched the demon's claws come closer and closer.

They closed their eyes and suddenly remembered the past few months. From her crazy dreams, to the first time they laid eyes on each other at school – from the simple project about the Feudal Age to the realm itself. Everything whizzed by, as if their memories were coming together to form _one_.

"I…" Sesshomaru started to say. Rin looked up at him for a quick moment to see moisture in his eyes as he stared up at the night sky. "Rin, I love you."

She forgot how to breathe; she forgot how to feel anything other than surprise and unconditional love for him. "Sesshomaru, I love you too."

He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent one last time before—

* * *

**-Demon Charm-**

"No!" Kaede grabbed the black box and started to run away from the strange young man threatening her life. Her sandal caught in a mound of dirt as the old woman fell to the ground. The lid of the box broke as she watched the heart bounce out and roll on the ground.

Onigumo hissed. _Damn that old wench!_ He leapt towards the crawling Kaede and pointed his dagger at her. "This has gone far enough, give it up!" Thrusting his knife into her arm, he used his other hand to carefully grab the slowly beating heart.

Kaede couldn't breathe. The dagger had gone right through. _I need to destroy the heart!_

As Gramps lunged himself at Onigumo, he was knocked unconscious.

"You don't know what this stupid organ means to me!" Onigumo furiously yelled, examining it in his bloodied hand.

But before he could put it away, Kaede painfully pulled out the weapon from her arm and stabbed the heart – Onigumo's hand and all.

Slowly it started to cease beating as Onigumo looked at it with two trembling eyes. Pulling the dagger out, he growled and drove it into the old woman's chest. "Damn you! Now look what you've done!"

Onigumo's own heart started to falter. "What the hell is this?" he grabbed the cloth at his chest and fell onto his knees. _That Naraku, the bastard! He tricked me! My heart was his heart all along!_

Kaede saw Onigumo fall and dissolve into the air, and slowly her vision started to blur.

* * *

**-On a Trip of Destiny-**

_Am I dead?_ Rin opened one eye and saw that Sesshomaru's were still closed. Slowly, she looked up to see Naraku's poisonous claw shaking in mid air. _Why isn't he attacking?_

She carefully moved herself off of Sesshomaru and noticed that he was unconscious. "Sesshomaru, please, wake up!" But it was no use.

Inu Taisho's eyes grew wide with surprise. "What is happening?"

Inuyasha had already jumped into the scene as soon as Rin threw herself over Sesshomaru. Inuyasha didn't care what his father said. Sesshomaru's fight or not, he wasn't ready to see his brother die alongside the woman he loved.

With a mighty sweep of his sword, he cut the claw in half and watched as it fell onto the ground, twitching. "Hey!" the half demon called, looking up at Naraku. "What's the matter with you!"

Naraku couldn't breathe; he felt as though someone had ripped apart his insides. _No, that fool Onigumo… he failed to…_

Suddenly, the evil demon fell onto his knees and coughed up blood. "Do not think this is the end of me, Inuyasha." With one last breath, Naraku perished, vanishing into thin air.

The well opened up again, and Rin and Kagome suddenly collapsed.

* * *

**-To the End of Sorrow-**

Against the brightness of the sun, Rin gained consciousness to the sound of quiet beeping and the smell of morphine. Grumbling, she hoisted herself up into sitting position and looked around. "Where am I…?"

She saw rows and rows of white beds, all accompanied by strange technology and still bodies. _I'm in a hospital? But… but how?_

As she averted her eyes to her left, she saw a boy resting his head in his arms on the bed she was lying in- Sesshomaru.

He yawned, looking up to notice that Rin was awake_. His black hair and dark eyes are back! Wait, I'm… home?_

She saw a pretty nurse enter the room with a clipboard and smiled when she saw Rin's confused face. "Oh, good morning dear! You're finally awake!"

Rin gulped, and nodded. Sesshomaru placed a cold, soothing hand on hers and closed his eyes. "How do you feel?"

The nurse titled her head to the side and frowned. "There is someone… who wants to see you."

Rin, still in a clustered state of mind, nodded and watched the nurse walk over to her side and push the curtain separating her and another patient aside. There, was the still body of Kaede, covered in bandages and breathing painfully.

"Grandma!" she frantically jumped off the bed, ripping away the tape that held the tubes of life support to her flesh. She kneeled on the ground and took her Grandmother's wrinkled hands.

Kaede opened her eyes slowly and shifted her head to face her granddaughter. "Rin, you are safe," she coughed up blood.

"Grandma," Rin wept, hot tears streaming down her face. "What on earth happened to you!"

Kaede smiled weakly and stroked Rin's hand with her thumb. "Never mind me, child. All that matters is that you're alive and well."

Sesshomaru watched the scene and felt an odd strain in his heart. He couldn't watch Rin's suffering anymore, and so he closed his eyes and looked away.

"Grandma," Rin sniffed. "You'll never guess where I was…"

Kaede laughed painfully. "Oh, but Rin, I don't need to guess. I know."

There was a brief silence and suddenly Kaede's body started to shake uncontrollably. With her last breath, she managed to hold Rin's hand tighter. "Thank you for making the past years of my life more bearable," Kaede coughed. "Now, you must choose your own fate, and know this." Her eyelids started to flutter shut. "Wherever and whenever you need me, I will be there."

The machine next to them started to beep in one continuous monotone and as the doctors and nurses shuffled into the room with medical equipment, Sesshomaru stood and wrapped two comforting arms around Rin's shaking body.

* * *

(a/n): I was even crying as I wrote this...

anyways, this story is almost done, which means I need new ideas for my next! On a side note, has anybody watched Junjou Romantica? Yes, it is a yaoi anime, BUT, Usagi-san is JUST like Sesshomaru! It's so weird! *drool*

So I might get some ideas from that anime, you know, minus the yaoi XD either way, you guys should watch like, the first episode just to see what i mean when I say that Sesshomaru would be just like Usagi in the modern worldd. hehe. :) oh, and don't forget to review!


	28. Closer Than They Thought

**-Homage for Inuyasha (piano solo)-**

7 months later…

Rin lay on the straw mattress, rubbing the fairly large bulge in her stomach. She found herself thinking of the day her Grandmother died in the hospital and how Sesshomaru had whispered words of utmost comfort and love into her ear. A single tear rolled down her cheek and landed on the wooden floor with a 'plop'_. If only you were still alive, Grandma. I wish you could see the baby… _

Sesshomaru had moved the bamboo sheet door aside and walked in, exhausted from whatever he was just doing. "Rin…" He sat down cross legged next to her body and placed a hand on her stomach. "How is the child?"

Rin used her elbows to prop her heavy self up and smiled. "Just fine, she's been kicking quite a lot lately." Sesshomaru nodded with approval and brought her down with him. As they lay, he wrapped an arm around her and rested his chin on the top of her head.

He remembered that day, when Naraku was defeated, Rin and Kagome had become unconscious. Inu Taisho immediately ordered Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to take them back to their own time. Without any second thought, they obeyed but he remembered how he had regretted it as he watched Rin's pain in the hospital as she watched her grandmother pass away.

As soon as Kaede's body was buried, Inu Taisho gave Rin the option of living in the modern era, finishing school and starting her own life… or, coming back to the Feudal Era with Sesshomaru. Did she really have a choice though? The only other person she loved, Sesshomaru, belonged in the Warring States Era, and therefore, she belonged there too.

Kagome had the option of travelling back and forth – her mother, little brother and grandfather were still alive after all. But Rin had no one left.

Mrs. Higurashi insisted on legally adopting Rin as their own, just in case anybody started to ask questions about their whereabouts.

A week after Kaede's death, Sesshomaru made Rin his mate, promising her eternal life and forever protection. She remembered the pain, the pleasure, and the strange feeling of Sesshomaru's seed entering and filling her body. "You are mine," he had said. "Do not let anybody else touch you."

Now, she was 7 months pregnant and due in two more months or so. Her pregnancy brought on much calamity in the Western Lands. "What? Sesshomaru, the Great Dog Demon, chose the same shameful path as his father? To mate a human, that is despicable!" the others had said. But Sesshomaru, being the cold being he is, chose to ignore all of that.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin leaned onto her side to face her love. She traced the markings on his face with her hands and smiled. She really couldn't believe how things had turned out in the past year. The man of her dreams ended up being a lot closer than she thought.

He opened his golden eyes halfway and stared at her smiling face. "Yes?"

"I was just wondering," she touched his hand. "What do you want to name her?" She pointed at her belly and blushed.

He closed his eyes again and sighed. He had thought about this too, and even bothered to ask Inuyasha and his father about it.

_"Name her Rina!" Inuyasha had said. "It's only one letter off of Rin."_

_"No, name her Nari," Inu Taisho had insisted. _

_But surprisingly, Sesshomaru decided to listen to Kagome –the human girl he had never cared much for. "Why don't you name her Kaede?" _

"Kaede," Sesshomaru breathed. Embarrassed, he turned away from Rin. She smiled, another tear forming at the corner of her eyes and wetting her lashes.

"Can we really name her Kaede?" she brought his face closer to hers. Gently, they kissed in the darkness of the hut. As he pulled away from her, biting her lower lip tenderly, he nodded. "Thank you."

_Sesshomaru remembered the day his father had insisted on their family moving to the modern era. He had rebelled, killing everything in his path. "Why should I, Sesshomaru, degrade myself to living amongst humans?"_

_"Because Sesshomaru, you and Inuyasha both need to learn the value of human compassion."_

_"I have no time for such foolish things," he had hissed at his father. That night, Sesshomaru went to his mother to explain his sudden leave._

_"So your father wants to live there, does he?" The great demoness had smirked. "Well son, this is good for you."_

_Sesshomaru looked into the eyes of his mother angrily. "How?" he demanded._

_"I have a feeling Sesshomaru, that you will find happiness in someone there."_

_Those were her last words before Sesshomaru transformed and took furiously into the skies._

He took one last long look at Rin before sleep invaded his eyes. _I have found her, my source of happiness, mother… and she was a lot closer than I thought. _He brought her tighter towards his chest and placed a kiss on the top of her head before finally falling into a peaceful slumber filled with dreams of Rin, her smile, and what their future would behold.

* * *

(a/n): and that's a wrap! thanks so much for following this story! I will admit, I wanted to give up at times, but I'm glad I didn't! so many of you wanted a happy ending, so viola! there you go! :)

I'm going to be in search of an idea for my next story now. so if any of you have requests, send them through a review :)


	29. Epilogue

**-Sit Down!-**

In all his centuries of slaughtering demons, watching countless deaths and murders, Sesshomaru had never seen such an appalling sight before. He never imagined child birth to be so… terrifying.

When Rin screamed, he had to restrain himself from retracting his claws. _Why is it that in this era, it is mandatory for the father to witness such torture?_

But despite the hours of suffering both Rin and Sesshomaru experienced, it was well worth it when little Kaede's cries ripped through the air. Sesshomaru could remember his fascination with his new daughter and how small her fingers were. Of course comforting Rin was his priority, but he couldn't help these new feelings of wanting to _hold_ the tiny creature in his arms. As soon as she was born, he made sure they went straight back to the Feudal Era.

Now she was already a year old, stumbling about on the floor, playing with the white puppy ears that perked from the top of her head. She looked remarkably a lot like Sesshomaru and that was a whole reason in itself for him to love her even more.

"Sesshomaru, can you change her please?"

Sesshomaru sighed, picking up the squirming baby in his hands. He recently learned that Kaede had adopted an unusual trait from him – the ability to stare down anything and anyone.

Rin rustled about, preparing dinner and cleaning the room. "Why are you working?" Sesshomaru asked in between wiping Kaede's shiny bottom. He always hated seeing Rin tire herself out.

"Don't you remember? Kagome, Inuyasha and your father are coming over tonight for supper."

Sesshomaru did not care for them much, so he shrugged and placed Kaede on his lap.

* * *

**-Sit Down! (Starting at 1:00)-**

"I'm pregnant!" Kagome cheered, holding Rin's hands. Inuyasha stood, his arms shoved into his red sleeves as he curiously watched Kagome bounce up and down.

"Stop doing that," he muttered. She gave him an inquisitive look and placed her hands on her hips. "Your jumping might piss off the kid," he said, turning pink and looking away.

Inu Taisho laughed, holding his granddaughter in his arms. Despite being the Lord of the Western Lands, Rin found that he was also an excellent Grandfather. He always brought Kaede presents, spoiling her to death.

"Hopefully, the child will not be an imbecile like its father," Sesshomaru remarked.

"Hey, shut up!" Inuyasha barked, shaking a fist at his arrogant half brother. "At least my kid won't turn out to be a jerk like you…"

Sesshomaru shrugged the comment off and took Kaede from his father.

"Now, now," Kagome assured. "Inuyasha, Kaede will grow up beautifully and you know it."

"Who's side are you on?"

Rin sighed, scratching her head. This was the life of the modern girl who somehow managed to stumble upon a demon, go back in time about 5000 years and marry him. Sometimes, she wondered how she had done it. One of her fears was to suddenly wake up and realize that her whole life with Sesshomaru had been a dream.

But as she scanned the room and her surroundings, she realized she never felt regret, or unhappiness. With Sesshomaru and arguably such great friends, she knew she would never trade her life for anything in the world.

Somewhere, Inuyasha's husky voice yelled out, interrupting her grateful thoughts,

"AARGH! SESSHOMARU, YOUR STUPID DAUGHTER JUST BIT ME!"

* * *

(a/n): so many of you wanted this, so I decided to write it. :)

also, be sure to check my new story about Rin and Sesshomaru "To Warm a Heart of Stone". You'll find it different, and strange maybe, but hopefully worth reading!

Thanks, and keep yourselves updated ;)

-ihavealife


End file.
